A Year in the Life
by murphcas
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts James only wants the best for Lily and his future life with her. But can he live the life he wants or will evil destroy it forever? Sequel to Castle on a Cloud
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters (except for those I have created to carry on the plot) belong to the all amazing and very respectable J.K Rowling.

A/N: This being the sequel to "Castle on a Cloud" I suggest that you just forget about the epilogue portion for now. This happens right after they get out of school and lasts for a year (hence the title). I hope everyone enjoys this as much as the first one. I have the first twenty-six chapters panned out in front of me; it's the writing portion that has to get done. Also if anyone wonders what the numbers are they are little breaks where it moves to a different character or scene or something. The numbers represent the chapters. Cheers!

A Year in the Life

By: Lupin-Lover349

Chapter One:

Lily blinked in the sunlight. So this was the Potter house. Well house was sort of an understatement. It was a white mansion, three stories high. It sat on a huge patch of land and a white picket fence blocked the whole Potter property from the rest of the world. To Lily it was the prettiest house she had ever seen in her life.

"James," Lily breathed out quietly, "this is amazing."

James wrapped his arm around his bride to be, "I'm glad you like it." He started walking towards the house but stopped when he noticed that Lily wasn't following, "Lily?"

"Huh?" she said coming out of her reverie.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh! Yeah," but she still stood there just staring at the house.

James walked over to her and stared at her lovingly. Placing his hand on her face he looked into her bright green eyes. He loved Lily more than anything in the world, even more than himself. He would do anything to stay with her and the fact that he was engaged to her made him feel like the happiest man alive. He ran his hand through her long auburn hair and down her back. He noticed that she seemed to be breathing irregularly. Concerned he asked, "Lily, are you alright?"

She looked into his hazel eyes which were behind half moon glasses. She made a point to mesmerize everything about his features, from his very messy hair all the way down to his feet. Finally she answered him, "I'm fine, just nervous."

"Nervous?" James asked perplexed, "about what?"

She sighed, "What if your dad doesn't like me? I haven't ever really had the chance to talk with him before. Or worse, what if he doesn't approve of our marriage?"

"Why wouldn't he approve?"

"Because I'm not- you know- "pureblood"."

James looked at Lily sadly, "Why would you think such a thing?"

She shook her head, "I don't know." Lily tried to look away but James held her eyes with his.

"Look Lils, your parents were so happy when we told them about the marriage. My dad's reaction won't be any different." Holding her hand tightly Lily now felt better. She smiled at James and they walked into the front yard together. Lily's heart was pounding as James' hand reached for the doorknob. Stepping inside the magnificent house he called out, "Dad! We're home!"

Dropping their bags on the floor James removed Lily's sweater and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"Who's we?" James' dad asked walking into the foyer. "Lily! So nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Potter," Lily replied and the next thing she knew she was locked in a tight embrace. Releasing her from the tight hug he turned towards James. "And here's my boy!"

Lily watched as Mr. Potter pulled James into a bear hug, James returning it. They looked so much alike, the same crazy hair, dark and all over the place. They carried their bodies the same way, their faces were the same shape and they both wore glasses. The only difference was instead of grey eyes like Mr. Potter James had hazel eyes like his mother's. Lily loved the Potter family, or the crazy stories that she heard about them, and wished that her family could be more like them. Lily loved her family to death but she always felt so left out. Since she was a witch and no one else was she wasn't able to talk to them about the trouble in the wizarding world, the threat of Lord Voldemort, like James could with his family. Lily knew that her family just wouldn't understand.

"I hope you guys are hungry," Mr. Potter said bringing back Lily from her thoughts. "Missy has been working on what smells like an amazing supper all day." Turning Mr. Potter started walked towards the kitchen. James started to follow but Lily grabbed his arm to stop him. "Who's Missy?" she asked.

"Oh, one of our house-elves," James replied as if it was something he thought she knew.

"You have house-elves?" she asked astonished. Sure she knew rich families had them but never expected James' family to be one. She figured his mom did all the work around the house since she was a stay at home mom. As if James was reading her mind he said, "As you've noticed I do live in a big house. My mother couldn't have possibly done all the house work by herself, especially since she was sick."

Lily remembered how sad James was when he found out his mother died of her cancer she had been battling and seeing that sadness return to his eyes with just the thought of his mother, Lily dropped the subject entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

As James took Lily through the many rooms that led to the kitchen Lily fell in love with the house more and more. Each room was different from the one before it and yet they all seemed to hold the same elegant theme. Walking into the kitchen, which was conjoined to the dining room, Lily breathed deep the sweet smells of the food that were cooking on the stove and in the oven. She listened to her footsteps on the brown hardwood floor as she looked around mesmerizing where every cabinet, drawer, pot and pan was. If things went well she would be spending more than half her summer here so she wanted to make sure she knew her way around. She looked from the magical clock on the wall to the window that gave her a view of the backyard. She was only brought back to her senses when she was addressed by James, "Lils! Looks who it is!"

Turning Lily saw a little wooden island in the middle of the kitchen stocked with cakes and cookies. She felt a groan in her throat but didn't let it out. She smiled and said, "Oh! Hello Sirius. What a pleasant surprise."

Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend and partner in crime, was standing at the island enjoying all the food he could stuff his face with.

"It sure is," James said sounding way more excited than Lily did. "I didn't expect you home so soon!"

"Home?" Lily asked looking at James more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, Sirius lives with us. I thought you knew."

This was a big surprise for Lily, "No I did not know James. When did this happen?"

James waved his hand in the air, "Oh a long while ago." James turned to Sirius and asked, "I thought you were going to your parent's house first to get a few things."

Sirius swallowed the rest of the chocolate cake he was shoving in his mouth before he replied, "I did, but before I could get anything a big row was started by none other than the wicked witch herself. I just had to get out of there so I left without getting anything."

Lily felt kind of sorry for the way she reacted to Sirius' being there after she heard that. She knew he had a bad life at home, especially since he was the only Gryffindor out of a family of Slytherins. She sort of understood why he lived with James but was wondering if his mother ever missed him. When she posed this question a dark look came over Sirius' face. He gave one short laugh and said, "My mother? Miss me? That's a good one Lils. My mother has never missed me and never will. She's too preoccupied with all her dark magic to even give a damn about me." Sirius stood up straight and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to get unpacked mate," he said before he disappeared from the kitchen entirely.

Lily looked at James with sad, wide eyes. "I had no idea," she said but James understood.

"I don't think anyone does, Lils." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Let's go get unpacked, shall we?"

2

James showed Lily to the guest room where she would be staying. It was a very large room and very Victorian style. "This was my mother's favorite room," he said, placing her trunk at the end of the bed. Looking at her he continued, "I know she would have liked you, especially since you kept me in line." He smiled his infamous James Potter smile, gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and left her to herself.

Lily felt very odd in this large room. At her house she had an average sized room with nothing very unique about it, unless you counted all the magical things from school, like books and potion bottles. Here though, things were quite different. There was a very large walk in closet, a dresser, a desk, a vanity mirror and a large queen seized bed up against the wall. After looking around for a while she began to unpack her belongings, unfolding shirts and hanging them up and refolding pants and skirts and placing them in the drawers. She unpacked books and papers and placed them on the desk next to some quills and ink bottles. She knew she would have to write to her mother about his. Looking around the room again she still found it unbelievable that she was really here. It was then that she noticed a full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. Looking into it she saw her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. She scrunched her face up like her sister, Petunia, did when she disapproved of something. Lily wanted to make the best impression she could on James' father that night so she decided it might be best to take a shower and change her clothes before she did anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lily went to James' room and questioned where the bathroom was. This took her quite some time because it took her a good twenty minutes just to find where James' room was. She only found it then because she heard James singing to himself. Lily knocked on the door and the singing stopped. She heard some quick shuffling before James opened the door.

"Hey Lils! Finished unpacking?"

Lily smiled at James' beat red face. He was obviously embarrassed to be caught singing. "Not entirely," Lily said, "but I wanted to take a quick bath and I can't do that until I know where the bathroom is."

James smiled and showed her the way to the bathroom. Walking in Lily noticed right away that it looked very similar to the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. James grabbed a towel from the closet and showed her to all the shampoos and other toiletries. Lily had brought her own things though so that as unnecessary.

"If you need anything," James said with a glimmer of mischief in his eye, " just call."

Lily smiled, "I'm sure I'll be fine." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and as he turned to leave she added, "Oh and James, don't even think about doing anything."

James looked at her with the most innocent look he could conjure and said, "What? You think I would do something?"

"Yes I do," Lily replied matter of factly. "I want a nice quiet bath with no interruptions and no surprise visits from anyone." After James promised that he would not interrupt her, he left.

Lily looked at the large tub before her and took a deep breath. She turned the water on to let the tub fill as she got undressed. After the tub was filled with warm water and bubbles Lily jumped in. She began to wash herself, then her hair. She was done her bath within the first ten minutes or so that she was in there but decided to just relax a little longer before getting out. She pulled a book out of her bag she brought with her and began to read. She was reading the novel for about a half hour when she decided it was probably best that she got out. So she jumped out, began to drain the tub and had wrapped her towel halfway around herself when the bathroom door burst open and Sirius came running in like a maniac.

"James! You will never believe what just-" he stopped dead. Both he and Lily were stunned. Sirius eyes' and mouth were wide open and he uttered an audible, "whoa" which brought Lily out of the shock. She clutched the towel around herself and shouted, "Sirius! Get out!" He stood there stunned for a few seconds longer. "Get out!" Lily shouted again and Sirius shook his head, coming to his senses. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "I just saw you naked!"

"Well no duh! Now get out!" Without any warning Lily pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door close in his face.

3

Sirius walked around in a daze. He still couldn't believe he just saw his best friend's fiancé naked. Although he was ashamed he couldn't help but think, _She's not all that bad looking either._ He shook his head in shame. "Stop it Sirius," he said out loud to himself. Sirius skulked around the house trying to keep his mind preoccupied. It was bad enough that it was Lily he saw naked, but now he couldn't even think of his own girlfriend, Sarah, without feeling guilty. He had been going out with Sarah from some time now and he loved her so much. He didn't think anyone would understand how he felt, well except for James. James would understand. Sirius turned pale at the thought of James. If James found out about what just happened between him and Lily he would go ballistic. James was a good man but he could have a very bad temper. _I just hope Lily doesn't blab,_ Sirius thought.

3

Lily sat in her room at the Potters' house in front of that vanity mirror. She brushed her long auburn hair over and over again. The little incident that happened earlier kept replaying over and over again in her head. She just couldn't believe that Sirius walked in on her. She blushed scarlet at the thought, especially since his girlfriend was now a good friend of hers. Then the thought of James finding out flooded into her head. She knew James very well and even though he was a sweetheart she knew he would kick the living shit out of Sirius if he found out about this. _I have to keep this a secret from him,_ she thought, _I just hope that bonehead will._

A/N: I guess that's all I'll type up for now. I have up to chapter eight completed and I'm halfway through chapter nine. As I stated earlier I do know what's going to happen in the first twenty-six chapters. I didn't really want this one to be that long but I mean, I guess since it has to be a year it has to be a long story. Way more surprising things to come folks! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to get the next portion up ASAP! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Aw yay! People are enjoying themselves! Well, I don't really have all that much time to type stuff up but I figured I would get at least one more chapter up today. I'm slightly stuck on chapter nine but I'm still really in the writing mood so the words will fall into my head eventually! I hope you continue to enjoy! Cheers!

P.S. **Princess Eclpise** Haha! No I don't believe that Sirius does know how to knock! .

P.S.S I also wanted to point out something that I just realized a few days ago! Both Sirius and Sarah's names are colors! Haha! Looks around Sorry I just found that really funny.

Oh and one more thing! I just added this, hoping to make things a little easier to decifer. I put numbers at where the POV changes on the characters or the scene changes or something like that. The number represents the chapter.

Chapter Four:

As the day wore on Lily became more and more nervous. She just wasn't sure how James' dad would react to their marriage plans and was still very afraid he would not approve. By late afternoon Remus, Peter and Sarah, who were spending the majority of their summer at the Potter residence as well, arrived. Almost immediately Sirius pulled Remus aside and told him that he needed to talk to him and that it was urgent. He was glad that Lily had showed Sarah to her room and was helping her get settled or else he'd have to somehow get rid of her so he could talk privately with Remus. Once the two boys were in Sirius' room, with the door securely closed, Sirius didn't even hesitate and blurted out, "I saw Lily naked!"

Remus' eyes became wide as saucers. "You what!" he exclaimed, astonished.

"I mean I didn't do it purposely or anything. It was an accident. She was taking a bath and I thought it was James so I just walked in." Sirius sat on his bed with a groan. "What am I to do?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing. Whatever you do don't tell James."

"Well I know that one!" Sirius practically yelled, getting aggravated. "Come on Remus! You're the smart one, help me out here!"

Remus sighed, "I don't know what you can do Sirius. Your best bet is to keep it a secret from James and pray that Lily does the same. You do know if he finds out he'll beat the living date lights out of you."

Sirius sighed again, as if he was defeated, "I know, I know." He flopped backwards so he could lie down and try to think. He hated keeping secrets from James but in this case he guessed he would have to.

4

After his little talk with Sirius, Remus sat in his room trying to read for a little bit. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Sirius' words out of his head. He couldn't believe Sirius saw Lily naked and a little part of him was saying, _Lucky bastard._ No matter how hard he tried to repress that part of him it just wouldn't go away. Remus could not easily forget his feelings for Lily, no matter how hard he tried, and he did try. Remus knew that he could not have Lily, especially now that she was engaged to James. But he could still dream. He sighed and closed his book. Since he couldn't concentrate on his book he figured he would just relax. Laying down on his bed Remus' mind began to wander. _I wonder what she looked like,_ he thought but immediately slapped his hand over his eyes. _No, don't even start Remus! You'll end up becoming even more jealous than you already are._ He turned over on his side and watched as the sun began to disappear. That was the one reason he did not like staying at James' house. They always ate dinner extremely late. While he waited to be called for dinner Remus closed his eyes and started to drift off to a sleep full of erotic dreams.

4

Peter walked around the Potter house. He hated it here because he always got lost and the guys didn't help him at all, sometimes purposely getting him lost. They always found it so funny when he was an hour late to dinner. This is why he decided to try to find the dining room sooner than he usually did. He was very proud that he had already made it to the second floor; his room was on the third with Remus'. This always scared him because on the nights Remus transformed and was stuck locked in his room Peter could hear the howls better than anyone else. As he walked he thought about those howls and started to become very frightened. He started to glance behind him every now and then making sure he wasn't being followed. It was a nervous habit of his, so he was used to it by now. He suddenly heard a scream from up ahead and he stopped dead. His rat like ears picked up every little sound as he walked closer and closer to the room where the scream came from. Stopping outside the room he noticed that the door was ajar. Peter peeked through the crack in the door and saw Sarah. His heart began to flutter and beat like never before. He couldn't deny it; he was still madly in love with Sarah White. He watched her move backward and was sad when she was out of view. Then anger swelled in him when Sirius was the one who came into view. He still did not forgive Sirius for stealing Sarah's heart from him, even when he did realize that he probably wouldn't have had a chance with her anyway.

"Sirius, stop it!" he heard Sarah giggle out. All the anger towards Sirius began to form courage in Peter's tiny body when he heard this. Apparently, Sirius seemed to be harming Sarah in some way and Peter, being the only one there, was ready to jump in and be the hero. But before any heroic business could be done he heard Sirius say, "Come here you!" Peter saw him pull Sarah close and embrace her in a long and passionate kiss. Hate boiled in Peter more now than ever before. He saw Sarah's beautiful, brilliant smile when they pulled apart, and the words that killed him, "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Sarah, so much."

They embrace each other again. Peter knew he had no chance now. He never heard Sirius admit to ever loving anyone before so he knew it must be serious. He clutched his hands into fists and walked away on his journey once more, not wanting to witness the romantics that were coming into play.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Finally, it was time for dinner and Lily was a nervous wreck.

"Don't be so nervous," James told her for about the hundredth time that day. "There's absolutely nothing to be nervous about."

"I know, I know," Lily replied as she took her seat to the right of him at the dinner table. She looked around her. Mr. Potter sat at the other end of the square table at the head with Sarah to his left and Peter on his right. Remus sat in between Peter and Lily. James was sitting across from his father and Sirius was on the left of him. Looking across from her she blushed red when she caught Sirius' eye. Sirius immediately looked at Sarah instead and held her hand. James anticipated telling his father the great news when the meal was almost over. He was done within the first fifteen minutes, wolfing down his mashed potatoes, green beans and steak, too excited to take his time. After he was done he looked up and noticed everyone was still eating, not even half way done their meal, especially Lily was so nervous he was shaking.

Lily noticed quickly that James was done when she saw him watching her. She turned her head, caught Remus' eye and smiled at him. Remus smiled back. After she looked away he quickly looked down at his plate and continued to push his food around without eating any of it. He had this talent where he could move the food around on his plate and make it look like he actually ate something when really he didn't take a bite. It wasn't because he wasn't hungry. He was ravenous but at the same time felt sick to his stomach. He knew what was coming, he knew James was about to tell his dad the great news. Remus didn't understand how Mr. Potter didn't know already, what with the big rock on Lily's ring finger. _Maybe he thinks it's just a promise ring, _Remus thought. It could have been many things but whatever it was Remus didn't care. He just knew that he didn't want to hear about the great news again. But he knew it was coming soon, what with James staring at everyone's plate as he wolfed down second helpings to pass the time.

Finally, Remus sighed quietly when James cleared his throat, demanding attention.

"So dad," he began, "I have some great news to tell you."

"What is it son?" Mr. Potter asked cutting into his steak.

"Well," he cleared his throat again, getting slightly nervous. "Lily and I," he placed his hand on top of one of Lily's shaking ones and smiled at her, "well dad, we're getting married."

The whole table remained quiet and whatever reaction James was expecting from his father he didn't get it. Instead, Mr. Potter looked up from his plate, placed down his fork, wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Now James, are you sure about this?" he asked.

James looked at his dad, astonished. "What do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure! Dad, I love her."

Mr. Potter held up a hand to stop him from going any further, "Now son, love is a big thing and you both are so young-"

"But you and mom got married around the same age as us. Just a year after you guys graduated, mom told me."

"Yes but we were much more mature and-"

"Yeah right, mature!"

"AND we were financially stable."

"Like we aren't?"

Mr. Potter leaned slightly over the table and looked James square in the eyes, "We both had jobs and didn't use any of our parents' money or help."

James let out an exasperated laughed, "We could definitely survive on our own!"

Mr. Potter leaned back again, "Okay son, if you believe so, prove me wrong. Prove to me that you can get a job and are able to buy a house of your own without ay help from me or the Evans' and then, and only then will I believe you can handle things on your own."

James glared at his father, "So just because you had it tough you have to make it difficult for us?"

"No, I'm showing you what it's like in the real world, unsheltered by your parents." He picked up his fork again, "Without any help from anyone but your significant other you will find what it means to truly love."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

"Dad, come on-!"

Mr. Potter slammed his hands down on the table and yelled, "I said end of discussion! No 'ifs', 'ands', 'buts' or 'come on dads'! I am trying to show you that life is not a picnic OR a free ride. You have to work for what you want and work hard, not just marry any girl you say you love with your parent's money. If you really love her like you say you do you will make it through this challenge that I have presented to you."

It was now deathly silent. James slouched back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Mom wouldn't have put up such a fuss."

After a pause Mr. Potter said quietly, "Well she's not here to make that decision."

James glared at his father one last time before getting up and storming off. Lily had tears swelling in her eyes and wanted desperately to follow James. She caught Sirius' eye and he nodded his head towards the direction James left as if to say, 'Go ahead'. So Lily got up and left the table. Shortly after the other four got up and did likewise.

A/N: Did you guys actually think it was going to be easy for them? Hmm… I think I'll wait to put up chapter six. I really want to get home since I have some other things to do. Not to mention I think this is the perfect time to leave you all in suspense. Read and review SVP! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this! It makes me so happy to know that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Here's the next portion. NOTE: I couldn't remember if I ever mentioned what color Sarah's eyes were and I couldn't find any hint in the last story. If I did and they are the wrong color just let me know SVP. Cheers!

Chapter six:

They all congregated in James' room and watched him pace angrily.

"James why don't you sit down," Lily suggested very concerned about him. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You know, I don't get him at all!" James all but yelled.

"He's a parent, James. He's just trying to look out for you guys," Remus put in.

"But to say that I don't love Lily enough to marry her is just… unfair! He doesn't know how I feel!" James stopped pacing and just stood, staring at the floor. "And to assign that _stupid_ challenge-"

"I thought it was a very interesting challenge," Sirius said. This comment received a nasty glare from James.

"What do you mean it was 'a very interesting challenge'?"

Sirius was taken aback by the tone of his voice. "Well, I mean some people aren't as lucky as other, money wise," he gave James a meaningful look. "It just teaches people how to handle their money better."

James was quiet for a minute before saying, "So are you telling me that I'm one of these lucky people and that I would just… splurge?"

"No, not at all, I'm just saying-"

"What? What are you saying Sirius? That I won't be able to take care of myself? That I _can't_ take care of myself, let alone Lily or any other new family members that may just happen to come along?"

"No, James listen-"

"I am listening but I just don't get what you're trying to tell me!" James stopped to think. "So is that why you didn't stick up for me down there? Because you agree with my father? That I may not always love Lily if things get tough?"

Sirius began to get nervous. When he got in an argument, especially one that he couldn't get a word in edgewise, he became nervous. He didn't know why but he just did. It was always worse when he was holding a secret back from the one he was arguing with. With James shoving words in his mouth and not letting him explain Sirius felt the words becoming lodged in his throat, into his mouth, lingering on his lips until finally he blurted out, "I SAW LILY NAKED!"

The room went dead silent as James stopped his arguments abruptly. Everyone stared, wide eyed and open mouthed at Sirius. Lily was bright red and Remus put his hand over his eyes as if to say, _Oh Sirius._

"What!" James said extremely shocked.

"Sirius!" Sarah yelled, tears in her eyes.

"It was an accident! I didn't walk in on her taking a bath purposely! I thought it was James in there!" Sirius said defending himself. James turned and looked at Lily.

"Is this true?" he asked, although he just knew that it was.

Too embarrassed to say anything, Lily nodded her head.

"I can't believe this. I just- I can't," Sarah said stunned.

"It was an accident," Sirius repeated to her, looking at her with big, sad eyes. He went to hold her hands but she looked at him angrily, pulled her hands away and left the room. Peter followed her which awarded him a glare from Sirius.

James was no longer looking at Lily, but at the floor deep in thought.

"James?" Lily asked, not completely sure if it was safe to do so or not.

He looked at her, still in thought, and said, "Can you guys leave us alone for a bit?"

Sirius, who wasn't paying attention, continued to sit where he was, staring at the bedroom door. Remus stood up, walked over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Sirius," he said quietly. Sirius looked up at him, stood up slowly and led the way out of the room. Once they were gone James closed the door behind them. He stayed standing at the closed door with one hand on the door knob and the other on the door.

"James?" Lily asked again. He sighed and turned to her.

"How did it happen?" he asked, sounding very curious.

"Like Sirius said, it was an accident. He just walked in, which took us both by surprise. But I did push him out." James didn't say anything. "James?"

He sighed, "You know I'm not as mad as I thought I would be." He walked over and finally sat next to her.

"You're not?" she asked pretty relieved.

"Nah, I kind of figured that it was bound to happen." James looked at Lily, "Sirius isn't all that bright after all."

Lily smiled, "Yeah."

"And I mean," James continued, "you do love me right? I mean we are getting married, so I really don't have to worry about you leaving me for Sirius." After a pause he looked at Lily frantically and said, "I hope."

Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away they both were smiling like crazy.

"I love you James. You know I do and that I will always love you," Lily told him.

"Well, that's good," James kissed her again. They spent the majority of the night in James' room, nearly falling asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

6

Sarah went to her room with Peter and began to throw a temper tantrum. She threw her pillows and blankets off the bed, books were thrown clear across the room, chairs were knocked over and if she could've thrown the heavier objects she would have. She screamed and cried as she threw these objects.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled.

Peter stayed out of her way, waiting to be of service to her. She continued to throw things for a few more minutes before turning to Peter. She looked at him, her light blue eyes blood shot and full of tears. Peter held out his arms and she fell into them, still sobbing. Peter rested his head on top of hers. He breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo. He rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better.

"I don't understand him Peter," she said once she was calm enough to speak. "He says he loves me but then something like this happens. Now I don't know what to believe."

Even though the situation was grim, Peter couldn't help but smile. When Sarah pulled away and looked up at him, he placed his face to fit the situation.

"You know Sirius, Peter. Why do you think he's acting like this?'

"Well-" Peter began but he was interrupted but a knock at the door.

"Sarah, it's me. I want to talk to you."

"It's Sirius," she whispered to Peter as if he couldn't tell who it was. "I really don't want to talk right now," she said to Sirius through the door.

"Please, just hear me out. It will only take a minute."

She walked to the door and opened it wide enough so Sirius could see inside the whole room. "What?" she asked rather rudely.

"I just wanted to apologize again and say-" it was at this moment when he noticed Peter. "What's _he_ doing here?

Sarah looked back at Peter who was looking very nervous. "He's here because he has feelings unlike some people."

"Sarah, I told you it was an accident!"

"And I don't know if I want to believe you. I know your reputation and-"

"You know how much I love you!"

Sarah stared at him. "Yes, I do, but I need time to think. Just leave me to my thoughts, okay?"

She tried to close the door but Sirius stopped it. "What about him?" he asked pointing to Peter with his free hand. Sarah looked at Peter, turned back to Sirius and replied, "He's helping me go through my thoughts. Now, good night Sirius." She closed the door hard in his face and locked it.

Sirius knew the door was locked but he tried to get in anyway. He turned the knob and slammed his body against the door, but it did not budge. Backing up a little he took out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked looking at his friend cautiously. He was afraid he was going to do something crazy like blow up the door.

"I'm going to break down the door and hex Peter so bad he'll wish he never was friends with Sarah." He then ran towards the door, slamming his shoulder into it trying to break it down but with no luck. He began to back up again but Remus stopped him.

"Sirius, why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm trying to show Sarah that I love her and prove to her that what happened was a mistake!"

"And you think barging into her room and wrecking havoc is going to accomplish this?"

"Well.. yeah?" Remus gave him a look. Sirius sighed and said, "Well no but I don't know what else to do."

"Why don't you give her some time?"

"But I don't want to give her time. Especially not with that little twerp." Sirius slid down against the wall and softly slammed his head a few times. "I'm just scared if I give her time, she won't always be there."

Remus sat next to him, "I guarantee you if you _don't _give her time she _will_ leave you. Also, how do you know that Peter won't help you out? You know if he wasn't friends with her in the first place you guys probably wouldn't be going out now."

Sirius thought about this. "I don't know, I just," he sighed, "I just don't trust him. There's something different about him now but I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"You're probably just being nervous about her hanging out with him and going to him with her problems. But you shouldn't be nervous about him. Sarah does love you. Just give her some room to breathe and she will come back to you."

Sirius looked at Remus, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sirius sighed again, "Thanks mate."

Remus stood up and stuck out his hand to help Sirius up, "No problem. What are friends for anyway?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

It was a very hot summer, especially since it was only June. After Lily explained to Sarah the whole Sirius seeing her naked situation (to which Sarah replied, "I'm not so much mad at you as I am at Sirius. That boy needs to learn about a little thing called privacy,") they were friends again. Both girls decided, one particularly hot day, it would be nice to go for a little swim in the pool in James' backyard. They put on their bathing suits and went outside.

James had a beautiful backyard. The grass was the perfect color green, or Quidditch grass as James called it. There were many flower beds that went along the white picket fence. The pool was in the center of the yard, right off the closed in porch. It was in-ground with a cement walkway around it with chairs and tables. The two girls immediately went to the chairs and tables and put their towels and things down. Lily sat down on one of the few long chairs and began to put sunscreen on.

"I'm planning on getting a nice tan today," Sarah said, smiling, sitting down next to Lily. Lily smiled and looked at her, "Good for you. I'm just going to try and accomplish not getting burned to a crisp." Sarah laughed.

Suddenly, the girls heard a voice next to them, "Need some help?"

Turning to look at who said it the girls saw a boy looking at them from next door. He had short blond hair with piercing grey eyes and the white tee shirt he wore showed off his muscular arms as he leaned on the fence.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked surprised.

"I asked if you needed some help with that."

Lily looked at Sarah and the two girls giggled silently together. When Lily didn't answer him he asked, "What's your name?"

Lily continued to ignore him so Sarah answered, "I'm Sarah White and she's Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Scott Wiekel. Now tell me, what are two beautiful women like you doing over there?"

"Well-" Sarah began but she was cut off by the porch door opening and slamming shut, then by James' voice.

"Wiekel! What the hell are you doing?"

Scott's expression changed from charming smile to complete hatred in five seconds flat.

"Nothing Potter, just talking to these two beautiful women here."

"You mean my fiancée, Lily?" James asked becoming very jealous and protective.

"Your fiancée?" Scott asked sounding shocked and surprised. He took one long glance at Lily before continuing, "Well congrats! I had no idea."

"Well now you do so bugger off."

"So if Lily is your fiancée that must mean that this other beauty," Sarah blushed, "is nothing to you?"

"You watch it buddy," Sirius, who had followed James outside, said angrily, "that's _my_ girlfriend you're talking about."

Sarah looked at Sirius with a glare, "I would use the term 'girlfriend' loosely Sirius Black."

Sirius looked at Sarah with shock. The only time she ever used his first and last name was when she was very mad at him. Then hearing her say to use the term 'girlfriend' loosely hurt him even more.

"Well then," Scott continued, "if you aren't doing anything Friday night, Sarah, would you like to go out with me?"

Sarah took a quick glance at Sirius and smirked, "I'd love to."

7

"You can't go out with Wiekel!" Sirius yelled at Sarah later that night.

"And why not?" she asked, almost shouting herself.

"Because you are _my_ girlfriend."

Sarah glared at Sirius, "I didn't know that I was a possession of yours."

"I never said you were a possession of mine."

"Exactly," she tried to walk away but Sirius stopped her.

"That doesn't mean that you aren't my girlfriend!"

"I know that!"

"Ha! So you admit it, you still are my girlfriend!"

"Not right now, I'm not."

"Why not!"

"Because Sirius! I'm sick and tired of your immaturity!"

"Oh, like Wiekel isn't?"

"He's more mature than you are!"

"How do you know that? You just met the guy!"

Sarah looked at Sirius for a while and he thought that she had come to her senses. She sighed and said more calmly, "Sirius I just need a little break from us. It's nothing major, I just," she sighed again, "I don't know."

Sirius stared at her, angry and hurt, "Fine, Sarah, take your break," he replied, more calm then he thought he would, but still with anger in his voice, "but just know that I love you and I always will." He left her that night to her own thoughts.

7

Sirius had locked him, James, Remus and Peter in James' room to discuss this whole matter.

"But what I don't understand is why Wiekel?" Sirius concluded. "I mean, if she wanted a break so badly I'd let her take a break with anyone! Even Peter, but not Wiekel."

Peter looked at Sirius, "Well thanks Sirius for making me feel great."

"Sorry Peter. I mean no offense or anything but I'd be really depressed if Sarah dumped me for you."

"That would be pretty odd," James said after a small silence and the boys laughed, even Peter. But deep down Peter was clenching his hands into fists, grinding his teeth and muttering all the hexes he knew. He really hated Sirius sometimes.

"Well, from how I see it," Remus began, "Sarah is still mad at you about the whole seeing Lily naked thing."

"But why? I mean James got over it so why can't she?"

"Because the majority of women find men to be pigs. Not to mention she probably still thinks you did it purposely."

"But I didn't!" Sirius yelled, exasperated.

"Oh, we know that," Remus continued, "but she doesn't. Like I told you, give her time and she'll come to her senses."

Sirius flung himself backwards onto James' bed and exclaimed, "Why are girls so confusing!"

7

"Why are boys so confusing?" Sarah asked Peter. After Sirius let them free from James' room he had run right to Sarah's expecting her to need to talk about the days events. "I mean he really hurt me. You'd think he'd figure out on his own that we were having a break if I haven't been hanging all over him."

"Well Sirius is a bit thick headed," Peter said.

"You can say that again," Sarah replied sitting next to Peter on her bed. She rested her head on is shoulder, "I'm really glad you're here Peter. Without you I don't know what I would do." Peter smiled very wide at those words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The dungeons were cold and dark as Peter hurried down them. He slipped through a door at the end of the hall and quickly took a seat at the small table in the middle of the dimly lit room.

"You're late," Lucius Malfoy hissed at him.

"S-sor-rry," Peter stammered out, "I h-had t-t-to w-wa-wait t-till everyone was a-a-s-s-sleep."

Lucius held up a hand to stop him, "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't, Lucius."

Lucius's hand slammed down on the table in anger. "I told you! Don't call me Lucius! I HATE that name! I don't understand _why_ my parents gave me such a horrid name to begin with!"

"Malfoy! You are getting off topic!" Peter turned, startled by the second voice and saw that they were not alone. Bella, Narcissa, Macnair, Sam, Crabbe, Goyle, Christine and Snape were in the small room as well. He had no idea how he could miss them. It was probably because Peter was nervous about being late that he didn't take in his surroundings, that and the fact that the room wasn't very bright. Malfoy glared over at Bella, who had made the comment.

"Now," she continued, "since the double crosser is here," Peter's eyes looked down in shame, "can we please get started? I would like to get some beauty sleep tonight."

"You're going to need a lot of it," Malfoy muttered.

"What was that Malfoy? You have something to share with me?" Malfoy glared at Bella but didn't say anything. "That's what I thought," she then leaned on the table and looked Peter right in the eyes. "Now, Pettigrew, tell us everything you know," she demanded but Peter stayed silent, too ashamed and nervous to say anything. They waited for a few minutes in silence but when he didn't answer Bella became impatient, "Damn it Pettigrew! SPEAK!"

"Maybe," Snape said in his usual calm and drawling voice, "it would be helpful to Pettigrew if we helped him bring out the information."

"And how do you suggest we do that," Bella demanded, rather than asked, through gritted teeth.

"Simple, with a little help from our friend, Veritaserum," and Snape pulled out a small black vial from his pocket and placed it on the table. Peter gulped and Bella smirked.

"Maybe we should try a different tactic first," Narcissa suggested. "We might not need to waist Serverus' hard work if we use a little," she glanced at Sam, "persuasion."

Sam smirked, catching her drift, and all this time Peter remained silent. He began to sweat though as Sam moved from her position against the wall and started advancing towards him.

She stopped in front of him and said, "Peter, sweetie," Sam leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "You know you want to tell us about the little situations going on at Potter's house. You know you know something so, why don't you fess up and tell us now. It would save us all a lot of grief and anxiety and you a lot of pain." When Peter still didn't talk she pouted her lips, "Please Peter?"

Peter stared at her, determined not to tell. Peter knew that they didn't really want to hear what was going on at James' house, what with all the teenage angst everyday. He thought that that would be enough to hold him to his loyalty and at first, he felt like he would be able to do it but it was his weak male desires that made him give in. For when he looked down he had the perfect view down Sam's tight, little shirt. She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head up. Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. His loyalty for his friends failed him yet again as he said, "Well, James and Lily are getting married."

"We already know that but when?" Bella asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure," this response was rewarded with angry groans and glances. "But they are bound to make a date soon. James' father is making him get a job before any serious planning goes on. Of course this annoys James and I'm almost positive he would disobey him if-"

"If he wasn't in the way," Bella completed.

Peter's eyes grew wide, "No! That's not what I was saying!"

Ignoring him, Bella continued, "Thank you, Pettigrew, for your bit of information, we appreciate it greatly."

"But- no! NO! Please- Listen to me! That's not what I-" but Crabbe and Goyle stood up, grabbed him by the arms and threw him out into the hall. Sitting on the cold stone floor Peter thought, _What have I done?_

A/N: Hope these two chapters tide you guys over for a while. I'm trying to get a little more written before I end up catching up with myself. I want to be a few chapters a head in writing before I post them. Please R&R! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been super busy but I have the next few chapters already written. It just all depends on when I can find the time to type it up.

Chapter Nine:

Sarah's heart pounded as she got ready for her date on Friday night. Lily sat in her room with her and talked to her about the upcoming events. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked curious.

Sarah smiled at Lily's reflection in the mirror. "I'm not sure," she responded. Turning to Lily she continued, "But I hope it's romantic." She walked over and sat on the bed next to Lily. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"By taking a break with Sirius and going on a date right away? Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I guess, I mean the worst that can happen is that you have a horrible time."

Sarah thought about this, "I just feel bad for hurting Sirius like I did."

Lily waved the thought away, "He'll get over it." she looked at her watch and stood up, "Well I have to go meet James for dinner and you," she smiled at Sarah, "have to go on your date with Scott." Sarah smiled and blushed. They walked out of her room and parted at the bottom of the stairs, Lily going towards the kitchen and Sarah to the front door.

9

James and Sirius were in the kitchen.

"Way to bring insult to injury, Prongs," Sirius said. "First Sarah is going out with that annoying Wiekel and now you have me standing here helping you make dinner for Lily. Not for me or anyone else, but for Lily." James turned around with a plate of food and placed it on the island in front of Sirius. "Are you listening to me?" Sirius asked, becoming angry.

"I am Sirius but I think you're overreacting a little bit."

"Overreacting?"

"Yeah, you aren't letting Sarah take a little break that she wants. Then you mope and distract me while I'm trying to do this."

"Uh, like that's so hard. You're using magic!"

James hushed him and looked towards the doorway to make sure Lily wasn't coming, "Lily doesn't know that," he whispered. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, James," he said before he left the room, too hungry to be standing around in the kitchen any more.

He passed Lily in the hall and figured that Sarah was about to leave. He ran into the foyer just as Sarah was about to leave. He stopped and stared at her in all her glory. She was dressed in a little black dress, the same one she wore on their first date. "Sarah," he croaked out right before she was out the door. She turned and looked at him, "You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled slightly at him, "Thankyou, Sirius."

She was about to leave again when Sirius said, "I hope you have fun tonight, even if you are going out with Wiekel."

Sarah frowned, "You know Sirius, he has a name. It's Scott. You should probably learn it." She walked out before he could say anything else to offend her. Sirius went to the door and watched her walk next door with longing eyes.

9

"Ready?" James asked Lily as they stood in front of the dinner table which was covered in delicious food and lit candles. "Open your eyes." She removed her hands from her face and gasped.

"James, this is beautfiul," she exclamied. It was well worth the wait.

He pulled a chair out and she sat down. Going over to an ice bucket he pulled out some red wine and poured some into both their glasses. He lifted up his glass and said, "A toast," Lily followed suit. "To us and our love. May it grow stronger each day."

"Oh James."

They clinked glasses and drank.

9

Sarah giggled, "Oh, Scott, you're so funny!"

_Nothing compaired to Sirius though_, she thought. She had been at Scott's house for a little over an hour now and all she had done was listen to him talk. _At least Sirius isn't like this_ she thought.

"Hey what can I say?" Scott asked, proud of his joke making abilities. "So," he continued after a silence, "how long have you known Potter and Black? I've never seen you over there before."

Sarah took a sip of her soda (she had refused the wine that was first offered). "Well," she began trying to choose her words carefully, "I went to school with them. Sirius and I just started going out a little after Chrstmas."

"What school was that?"

Sarah began to panic, "Uh, it's a boarding school a long ways away. You wouldn't know it."

"Oh," Scott said and he dropped the subject. He began to move closer to her every now and then, Sarah widening the gap, feeling very uncomfortable. Pretty soon, she realized, she'd have no where to go so she suggested, "How about we watch one of those movies you reanted."

"Alright," Scott said sounding uncertain as he got up to put a movie in. It was times like these that Sarah was very happy that she was a half blood, her mother was the muggle. That meant she was up to date on things going on in both worlds and didn't have to worry if any of her muggle friends wanted to talk about something going on. She had already seen the movies that Scott had chosen, all of them horror. _Surprise, Surprise_, Sarah thought as she remembered a time when a guy had tried the same stunt on one of her friends. Horror films were chosen so the girl would be frightend and cuddle into the guys arms.

The movie started and Scott came back to the couch with popcorn from the kitchen. He sat down, really close to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Sarah looked back at him and was startled for a minute. She thought it was Sirius for a second but then Scott's face returned.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"N-nothing," Sarah said with a small smile.

They continued to watch the movie. Sarah became more and more comfortable until twenty minutes into the movie. Scott began to nuzzle his lips into her neck. She began to feel uncomfortable but didn't stop him, just ignored him. When he continued this process she pushed his face away, thinking he'd get the hint. When he continued after a brief second, Sarah said, "Scott can you please stop?" She looked angrily back at him and saw the look of shock on his face.

A little smirk suddenly appeared on his face and Sarah knew he was thinking up some scheme. "Okay," he finally said, "I'll stop. But under one condition."

"What's that?" she asked getting annoyed.

"Give me a kiss."\par Sarah rolled her eyes. _One little kiss won't hurt, I guess_, she thought. So she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Their lips touched and when she tried to pull away he pulled her closer, locking her into a full, passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Sarah said, "I love you, Sirius." Now she thought she said it quietly to herself but apparently she didn't say it quietly enough.

"What?"

Sarah's eyes jolted open, "Huh?"

"What did you say?" Scott asked again looking curious.

"Oh, nothing," Sarah stood up. "I gotta get going." She headed towards the front door but Scott stopped her.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just," she looked into Scott's grey eyes. Strangely enough they reminded her exactly of Sirius'. "I gotta go." Breaking away from his grip and his stare, Sarah ran to the door and back to James' house.

9

Sirius spent the night in his room constantly thinking about Sarah. If she ended up liking Scott, really liking him, Sirius would have to see him more and actually tolerate him. The thought brought an ugly grimce to his handsome features. Suddenly he heard the front door slam shut and Sarah's voice call out in a frantic tone, "Lily! Lily!"

\par \tab Sirius jumped out of bed and ran out of his room just in time to meet Sarah at he top of the stairs. When he saw her face with tears falling down it and a look of wide eyed fright on her face he became very concerned.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied quickly, trying to get around him. Sirius blocked her way though and refused to let her through until she told him what was wrong.

"I told you, nothing is wrong!" she practically yelled at him when he demanded she tell him. "Now, get out of my way!" Without any warning she plowed right through him, almost knocking him over, ran straight into Lily's room, without knocking, and slammed the door shut.

9

"Sarah, you're home early," Lily said after Sarah had barged into her room unexpectantly. "What's wrong?" Lily asked seeing Sarah's tear streaked face. She got up from her desk and walked Sarah over to the bed where they could both sit comfortably and talk. "What'd he do to you?"

Sarah shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Nothing, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"All night no matter how much fun I was having, everything he did I was comparing him to Sirius in my head. Then when he kissed me, I-" Not wanting to admit to what she said, Sarah compromised, "I was still thinking about Sirius."

"I see," Lily said looking at Sarah with a wide grin.

"What?"

"Sarah, did you ever think that, no matter if you go out with a bunch of guys, that Sirius is the only one for you and that you love him?"

Sarah looked at the ground, "Well yes, but-"

"But? What's the problem?"

"I don't want to love him right now," she said after a hesitation. She looked up at Lily with tears in her eyes once more.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to get hurt."

"From what I've heard, Sirius has admitted to loving you."

"Yeah, he has. So?"

"Well, did you know that you're the only one he's ever told that he loved? So to him, you mean a lot."

Sarah smiled a little, "Really?" Lily nodded her head. When Sarah didn't say anything Lily recommended, "Why don't you just think it over a little more. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do on your own."

"I guess you're right," Sarah said after a silence and stood up. She gave Lily a hug and walked to her own room to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"I should be back by next week at the latest," Lily said to James as they were saying goodbye. Lily was going home for a week to visit her family. "But I'll owl you if anything changes." They kissed goodbye one last time and Lily took a step back. The next second she was gone, disappearing into thin air. James let out a breath. A week without seeing Lily was going to be torture to him.

"James," Sirius said coming into the room, "we got to do something about Wiekel."

A mischievous smile slid its way onto James' face. Then again, maybe a week without Lily wouldn't be too bad.

"What do you have in mind?"

Sirius looked around him to make sure they weren't being overheard. "You know, just something that will make him look like a fool in front of Sarah."

"So, a word slip or something worse?"

Sirius smirked, "Oh, something way worse."

"Sirius, your Slytherin heritage is showing."

Sirius just shrugged at this comment. He couldn't care a bit how horrible he was being as long as it meant he got Sarah back.

10

Lily appeared in her living room mere seconds after she left James'. She looked around the quaint living room with its homely furniture and felt very at home. No matter how much she loved James' house she liked her less elegant muggle home better.

"Mom, I'm home!" she shouted. A minute later her mother came into the room with a wide smile on her face, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Lily, honey!" She embraced Lily in a hug, "Come into the kitchen with me. I'm just starting dinner."

Lily followed her mom into the kitchen where her father was reading the paper. Lily looked at both her parents. Her mom looked a lot like her sister, Petunia, tall and bony with blond hair which was always in curls. Lily, though, took after her father, medium height, perfectly proportioned body and fiery red hair. The only difference was that her father wore glasses and Lily had perfect 20/20 vision.

"Hey dad," Lily went over to her father to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"There's my scholar," he replied happily.

"So," Lily's mom interrupted. "How's your stay at the Potter's?"

Before Lily could answer, Petunia entered the kitchen with her boyfriend, Vernon. Lily frowned slightly. She wasn't very fond of Vernon, nor was he of her. Not to mention he positively disliked James. Vernon didn't like anything to do with magic and he seemed to be a big influence on Petunia about this subject.

"It's perfect," Lily finally answered, "well, almost."

"Why, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Well, his dad didn't fully approve of our marriage plans."

"Such a pity," Petunia said not really meaning it.

Lily glared at her, "But things are working out. His dad told him to get a job and find somewhere to live first and then we can get married. He just wants James to work a little harder to accomplish this."

"That was not such a bad idea," Lily's father said. "That man's pretty smart." Lily smiled.

"I think we should be able to help a little though," Mrs. Evans said in defense for her daughter.

"Mom, it's alright. We'll manage."

Mrs. Evans hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

10

"Oh Remy," Sirius said as he knocked lightly on Remus' bedroom door. "Remy!" when no answer came Sirius tried to turn the door handle but it was locked. "Damn," he turned to James, "what do we do?"

"Use our cunning," James replied in a 'no duh' tone and he took out his wand. He pointed it at the door knob and said, "Alohomora." They heard the click of the lock.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Sirius wondered aloud and James just shrugged. Sirius opened the door and led the way into Remus' room. The two boys could never understand how Remus could be so neat, even now as they looked around his room. Everything was very orderly and there was nothing on the floor. Even at Hogwarts when the other three were total slobs Remus still found a way to keep his things looked after. There were even times when he cleaned the whole dorm because he was tired of the mess. Of course he would clean while muttering things such as 'slobs' and 'I'd hate to see your rooms at home' but to the others it didn't bother them. The other boys, of course, never missed a chance to tease him about his need to be clean, usually referring to him as their maid or answering 'yes mother' when he asked them to put something away.

As they stepped into the room they saw Remus curled up on his bed, fast asleep with a book next to him. The two boys walked over to the bed.

"Aww, he's so peaceful when he's sleeping," Sirius whispered. "Remy, oh Remy. Hey Remy wake up!" he finally shouted in Remus' ear. Remus jolted awake. "There's our sleeping beauty. I would have kissed you but I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Remus rubbed his eyes. "How many times have I told you, Sirius, NOT to call me Remy," Remus said sounding slightly annoyed.

"About 894 give or take a number."

Remus gave him a look. Before Remus had time to hex Sirius, James said, "Come on Remus, get up. We have some planning to do.'

"I hope you're talking about finding a job."

Sirius snorted with laughter, "No! There's plenty of time to do that, my friend. Right now we need your help getting that sweet tasting revenge on one next door neighbor."

"Is this about the whole Sarah thing?"

"Hey! She came home practically crying from their date the other night and I know that scumbag had something to do with it."

Remus sighed, "Alright, well what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Ah, my friend," James said, "that is where you come in."

"Oh no, I am NOT planning this whole thing by myself. You guys are going to help me."

"We will, we will," Sirius said pretty much disregarding what Remus had just said. "Now, let's go get Wormtail so he doesn't whine to us later about how he's never included in anything."

10

Peter sat in his room pondering. He had much to think about but the biggest question of all was how to get Sarah to see Sirius for the scumbag he's not. In other words, frame him. It was a tedious thinking process but he believed that he almost figured it out. The only problem was no matter what he thought of doing his thoughts always came back to Wiekel. Peter knew that even if he got Sarah to leave Sirius for good she wouldn't even consider him if Wiekel was still around.

Unfortunately, Peter's thoughts were interrupted with aloud pounding at his door.

"PETER!' he heard Sirius yell. "PETER, OPEN UP!" frightened at first he didn't budge until he realized that Sirius wasn't yelling in anger. He slowly got up and answered the door.

"Hey guys," Peter said very nervous, "what's going on?"

"Quickly Peter," Sirius panted because he had sprinted down the hall, "back to Remus' room. We've got much planning to do."

"Planning? For what?"

"Operation: revenge on Wiekel is in full force my friend."

Peter smiled and thought, _Bingo._

"Alright," Peter said and he started following them back to Remus' room.

Remus, who wasn't much of an athlete, caught up with them and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Back to your room," Sirius replied casually

"What!" he yelled exasperated, "you mean I ran all the way here for nothing."

"Pretty much, mate," James said clapping him on the back.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah! I've been in total inspiration recently. I finally finished writing chapter 14 which is good. Okay, so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It's a long one! Or at least in my notebook it is (10 pages! O.O).

Chapter Eleven:

The prank took a week to prepare. It wasn't because it was a difficult prank to put together but because they couldn't think of anything.

"Is this what we've been reduced to? Baking?" Sirius asked astonished.

"Do you have a better idea?" Remus asked a little annoyed as he wiped his floured hands on his apron. Once again he had been left to do all the planning himself.

"Well yes, I could easily run out there and hex him."

"And Sarah would hate you forever," Sirius glared at Remus.

"It's true, Sirius," James agreed.

While they were having this conversation, Peter was across the room being ignored. He read over the ingredients for a third time. Many people thought he was stupid and couldn't get anywhere without the others' help. Maybe this was true but there was an advantage to this that many people did not see. As he looked at the directions he figured that if he added just a pinch of basil root it could cause Wiekel's throat to close up. A little bit more and the reaction could be worse. All of this he learned from copying off and actually paying attention to Remus when he rambled off. He silently thanked Remus as he dropped a few bits of basil root into the batter and stirred furiously to cover it all up. Quickly he put the basil root away and turned around with the bowl in his hands.

"It's ready guys," he announced.

They poured the batter into cup cake wrappers and placed the trays in the oven.

"So what do we do after these are done?" Sirius asked anxiously.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you were paying attention you would know after they're done cooking we place the spell on them that will embarrass Wiekel to no end."

"Right, right," Sirius said looking around him. "James do we have to clean up? Can't we get Missy to do it?"

James looked around at the complete mess and realized how much he didn't feel like cleaning up, "I don't see why not," he replied, "Missy!" In a second the little house elf was at James' side.

"Yes Master James?"

"Missy, I told you that you can just call me James."

"Oh, Missy forgets Master- Missy means James. What would James want Missy to do?"

"Could you clean up the kitchen for us, please?"

Missy bowed so low her nose almost hit the ground, "Yes, Missy will do it. Thank you Master James." James sighed. He could never get through to her. As Missy cleaned, the boys waited for the cup cakes to finish baking. They were all lost in their own thoughts when the timer went off. Remus grabbed the oven mitts and took out the cupcakes, placing them on the island. As soon as they were cool enough the boys placed them on a plate and with a simple flick of Remus' wand, as well as a simple spell, the job was done.

"All done," Remus announced.

"Great but, we have a problem," James said. "How are we going to give these to Wiekel? He's not going to take them from us."

"See!" Sirius shouted getting aggravated, "I knew I should've hexed him when I had the chance."

Not even a minute after the words were out of Sirius' mouth did Lily walk into the kitchen. "Hey, there you guys are," she said. "I just got back. Oh, cupcakes." Lily reached out to grab one but James whisked the plate away from her.

"You, my dear, are not allowed to have one of these. They're for Wiekel. In fact," James took a glance out of the window into the backyard, "he's outside right now talking to Sarah. Why don't you take them out and give them to him?"

Lily looked at them suspiciously, "Why don't you guys do it?"

"Because, you know Wiekel won't accept them from us. He'll think we've done something to them but we would never dream of doing anything like that, would we guys?"

The three boys agreed with James. Still suspicious Lily said, "I don't fully believe you but I guess I'll do it anyway. I mean I can trust you right?"

The boys answered her with plenty of 'Of course you can's and 'sure's. Lily took the plate and walked outside as the boys gathered and watched her from the window.

11

Sarah had been lying out by the pool almost all day. The week had been ultimately boring without Lily around. Without Lily, Sarah was stuck at James' house with a bunch of boys. But even they hadn't been paying all that much attention to her. Sure she could have gone home but chances were that her other would make her stay home and not go back. Her mother was very strict. So she spent the week either by the pool or shut up in her room.

Sarah had been sitting outside in the late June weather reading a book. By the temperature she could tell that July had almost arrived. Suddenly she heard a voice next to her.

"Hey Sarah."

She looked up and saw Scott carrying a box out to the shed. She smiled, stood up and went over to the fence. Scott walked over to the fence as well and put the box down.

"So," he said, "how have you been?"

"Pretty good," she replied. They grew silent. "How about you?"

"Not too bad," and silence took over once more. They heard the porch door open and close. Sarah turned around and saw Lily walking over with a plate of cupcakes. When she reached them she said, "Hey guys."

"Hey Lily," Scott said with a charming smiled, "what's with the cupcakes?"

She looked down at the plate. "Oh, yeah, these are for you," she handed him the plate. Instead of taking the entire plate, though, he took one from the top and said, "Thanks, I'll try one now." He took a bite out of the cupcake. "That was really good," he said after he finished it. Then, without warning Scott fell backwards, flat on his back.

11

The boys crowded around the window, trying to get a good view.

"What's happening?" James asked.

"I don't know! Lily's in the way," Sirius replied. He suddenly saw the girls start to run into the house. "Oh shit!" he said and all the boys moved away from the window and tried to look innocent. The porch door slammed shut.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" came Sarah's shrill yell. The two girls ran into the kitchen, Lily looking frightened and Sarah lived. "Sirius black what the hell did you do to those cupcakes!" she yelled at him.

What do you mean me?"

"You know exactly what I mean by you! You did something to those cupcakes to harm Scott!"

"Hey, hey," Sirius said courageously walking towards Sarah, "I didn't do anything to those cupcakes that would harm the kid. Just shake him up a bit."

"What are you guys fighting for! We have to help him!" Lily said sounding frightened.

"Help him with what?" Sirius asked becoming angry.

"Oh, come on Sirius! Like you didn't put some spell on those cupcakes to make Scott pass out!" Sarah yelled.

Sirius looked at the other three and back at Sarah, "What do you mean pass out?"

Getting even more aggravated Sarah grabbed Sirius by the arm and drug him outside while the others followed behind.

As they walked closer to the fence Sirius saw what Sarah meant by 'pass out'. He saw Scott's body lying motionless in his backyard. Sirius ran forward and hopped the fence with James and Remus following peter stayed behind with the girls. Sirius looked down at Scott's sheet white face. Remus kneeled down next to him and began to try to find out what was wrong. They were all quiet so Remus could think. Sirius looked into Sarah's livid eyes. Even now, at a moment when he knew Sarah hated his guts. He thought she was beautiful.

Suddenly Remus looked up, "I believe he's been poisoned." Standing up he said, "Quickly, Sirius and James lift him up and take him to James' living room." He turned to Sarah, "You still have that book Madame Pomfrey gave you?" Sarah nodded her head. Madame Pomfrey was the nurse at Hogwarts. Sarah had been very close with her since she wanted to be a nurse herself. She had given Sarah a medical book one year for Christmas for all the help she had given her. As the boys lifted Wiekel over the fence Sarah ran inside to find the book quickly.

11

Sarah ran into the living room, fully dressed now, with the medical book. At once she handed it to Remus who furiously flipped through the pages. Sarah looked at Scott who looked pale and sweaty on the couch. Looking around she saw James holding Lily and comforting her. Peter stood not too far away from them staring right at Scott, not looking scared or frightened at all. _He must be in shock_, she thought. Looking towards Remus, who was deep in concentration flipping through the book and reading certain pages that he thought might hold an answer, she saw Sirius. He looked extremely pale and he kept running his hands through his dark hair roughly. She almost felt bad until she reminded herself that he's the one who caused the whole mess.

"Ah ha!" Remus finally said, "I found the perfect potion that will cure almost all poisons." He handed the book over to Sarah.

"You want me to make it?" she asked uncertain.

"Well you were trained by Madame Pomfrey so you could probably make it most accurately." She looked at him still uncertain. "It's all right Sarah. I know you can do it."

She sighed, "Well, I'll have to be shown where everything is.

"I'll help," Sirius readily volunteered. It was his best chance to explain what had happened. Reluctantly she didn't object but hurriedly ran into the kitchen.

11

They weren't able to really talk until the potion was in full boil. Sarah had demanded complete silence so she could concentrate. Finally she said, "So, what do you want to tell me?" Sirius looked at her curiously. He hadn't said anything about wanting to talk. "Why else would you so eagerly want to help me?"

_Just to be close to you_, Sirius thought but said, "Well, I just wanted to explain to you-"

"How you poisoned Scott?"

"No! There you go cutting me off again! I really hate it when you do that! If you just listened to me and at least let me finish my sentence we wouldn't be where we are now1"

Sarah looked at Sirius with a slightly offended look, "well, I'm sorry Sirius. Please continue."

"Thank you. All we did to those cupcakes was place a spell on them to make him look like a fool." Sarah had begun to place the finished potion into a glass, "Are you listening?"

"Yes, I am Sirius."

"Well, that's good because I'm telling the truth." She started walking away, "Where are you going?"

"To give this to Remus."

"Oh, but you do believe me right?"

Sarah looked at him with sad, confused eyes, "The spell could have been easily messed up."

"But Remus never messes up a spell!" Sirius said getting exasperated.

Remus ran into the kitchen, "is it ready?"

Sarah handed him the potion, he thanked her and walked back into the living room.

"Can we talk about this later Sirius?" Looking downtrodden, Sirius nodded his head and Sarah followed Remus into the living room.

Very slowly Remus had poured the potion into Scott's mouth and made sure it went down. "Now all we can do is wait," he said and so they all stood near, waiting with baited breath. In ten minutes Scott's color was returning and by the half hour he began coughing and moving.

"What are we going to tell him when he wakes up" Lily asked

"Just tell him he came over to see Sarah and he passed out of something," Remus explained. "He probably won't remember what really happened anyway."

A few minutes later Scott woke up, sore and very confused.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Oh Scott," Sarah said rushing over to his side, "Are you feeling all right/"

"Yeah," Scott said, starting to sit up. 'A little sore though. But what happened?"

"You came over to visit me and suddenly you passed out."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I was so concerned. I'm glad to see you're okay."

Scott began to sit up very slowly. He put his hand on his forehead, "I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"Well, you did fall quite hard," Sarah explained. Sirius never noticed how good of a liar Sarah was, which started making him suspicious. All week, although she avoided the boys most of the time, when they were all in the room together he would catch her staring at him. On further questioning she would deny that she was doing anything of he sort.

"Why don't you lay down for a little more?" she asked Scott as he tried to stand up.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I really got to get home."

Finally, he succeeded in standing up and, a little shaky he walked into the foyer, out the door and home.

When he was finally gone Sarah let out a deep breath.

"Well, Sirius, it seems that, once again, I have saved you," she said staring at Sirius, high and mighty like.

"And once again, Sarah, I did _not_ poison those cupcakes!"

"Yeah, we do not know how that happened," James said back Sirius up.

Sarah just stared at the two boys, shrugged and said, "Whatever." Then she turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Sarah kept to her room for the rest of the day, refusing to see anyone. She even refused entrance to Lily, her best friend. Later that night, though, Peter tried his luck and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came Sarah's voice, sounding startled.

"It's Peter," seconds later the door flung open and Sarah pulled him quickly into the room. Peter was very surprised to find her room littered with dirty tissues. Turning around to face her he saw that her eyes were extremely bloodshot and puffy and that her nose was running.

"Sarah," he said, very concerned for the love of his life.

"I tried and tried, Peter but I just," she took a deep breath as more tears streamed down her face, "I can't get over him."

"Who?" Peter asked frantically, "Scott?"

"No! Sirius!" Sarah almost yelled in hysterics. "Every time I wake up who's on my mind? Sirius! When I go to sleep? Sirius! In my dreams? Sirius! I turn around and he's there! The thought of him just won't leave me alone!" She walked quickly over to her bed and collapsed on it, sobbing into her pillow. After a minute Peter walked over to her, sat down next to her and rubbed her back, hoping it would comfort her. It was while he was doing this when a horrible thought hit him. Sarah loved Sirius. She loved him and there was nothing Peter could do to change that no matter how hard he tried.

Quite some time passed before Sarah sat up and looked at Peter. He stared sadly into her bloodshot eyes. She recognized this sad look from him and said, "I'm sorry for acting this way Peter. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

A little angry, but more upset, Peter said, "Isn't it obvious, Sarah? You love Sirius. You guys are perfect together." He stood up, "Stop denying it and talk to him before you lose him." Peter walked to the door but before he could leave Sarah's voice stopped him.

"Peter wait," he stopped, his hand on the door knob, and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Peter asked caught off guard and slightly confused.

"for treating you the way I did before. When I told you I liked Sirius." Peter remembered that day before Christmas break last year and felt a surge of embarrassment. Sarah had confided in him that she loved Sirius but Peter thought she was confessing her love for him. He told her that he loved her before she had finished and it broke Peter's heart to find they would be nothing more than friends.

"It's no big deal," peter said feeling bad that he had snapped at her. He turned to leave once more.

"But it is," Sarah said, jumping out of bed and going over to him. 'I know how it feels to love and feel no love in return. I know how much it hurt. So, I'm sorry, I really am."

Peter stared at her, wanting so badly to cry because the one thing he wanted so bad but could not have was standing mere inches in front and him and she knew it too. It was torture.

"I also want to thank you, though, for being such a great friend to me. You've always been there when I needed you the most and I don't think I've ever thanked you." Before Peter could reply she grabbed his arm and asked, "Can you please stay for a while longer?" not wanting to disappoint her, Peter nodded his head. They both walked back over to Sarah's bed, sat on the edge and began to talk.

12

It was well after midnight when peter left. Sarah had insisted he stayed until she fell asleep. When peter was absolutely sure she was sound asleep he tip-toed over to the door and quietly left. He had much to think about on his walk back to his room. Sarah had made up her mind to talk to Sirius about how she felt. Peter wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about this decision/ he was happy because it would make her happy but he was sad because he knew he had no chance. He still loved her after all.

Peter found the flight of stairs leading to the third floor and walked up them with his thought running around in his head. All thoughts stopped though when he reached the top of the stairs. Turning to walk down the hall he saw that Remus' bedroom door was smashed open. What was worse was the beams of moonlight trickling through the window. Peter knew he should just go back downstairs and stay with someone down there. Then again he didn't want to seem like a chicken, exactly what Sirius would call him in the morning if he retreated. So instead he began to walk quietly down the hall hoping not to catch the werewolf's attention.

He began to feel lucky. Peter was halfway down the hall and nothing had happened. He was just thinking about how lucky he was when he heard a low growling behind him. Quickly turning around he saw the form of a werewolf slowly slinking out from the shadows. Without even thinking, Peter quickly turned back around and sprinted down the hall. He heard the pounding footsteps of the werewolf right behind him so he tried to put a burst of speed in his sprint. His bedroom door was drawing closer and closer every minute but he felt like he was in a bad dream and the door kept getting farther away. Finally, though, Peter slammed into the door, quickly opened it, ran inside and slammed it on the werewolf. A second after the door was closed peter heard the BAM of the werewolf hitting the door. There were loud growls from outside the door and Peter leaned against it, praying that it would not end up like Remus' door. Only when he heard the werewolf retreating did Peter slide down the door, very shaken, and take a deep breath of relief.

A/N: There ya go! I would type another BUT my cousin is here with his new girlfriend so I really want to hang out with them! . Cheers! R&R PLEASE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh! Thanks for the new reviews! I'm so happy that people like it! I'm getting really excited just by writing this one because I just keep on thinking about future chapters and I'm all like .. So here's some more! Cheers!

Chapter Thirteen:

James work up and lay in bed for quite some time. He watched the sunlight slowly creep across the floor. As he lay there his mind wandered over his father's words about the marriage situation. James had been thinking about what he had said for many days now but came to no conclusion. _Maybe,_ James thought, _I should talk to him about it and try to change his mind. If I can't then I guess I'll have to start looking for a job. _ Getting out of bed, James threw some clothes on and went to go discuss matters with his father right then.

Walking down the stairs James thought about how he hadn't seen his dad for quite some time. Business at the Ministry of Magic where James' dad worked was becoming worse everyday, what with all the recent Death eater attacks. James' dad was an auror, and one of the best. James had always dreamed of being just like him all his life and he hoped that soon his dream would come true.

"Dad?" James called out when he reached the living room but there was no answer. He went to his dad's study, knocked and called him again, "Dad? You in there?" Sometimes Mr. Potter fell asleep at his desk when he worked later into the night. When no answer came, James opened the door and stuck his head in but there was no one there. Closing the door he wondered where his father could possibly be. James knew he was awake because he always woke up early, no matter what day it was._ He's probably still at work._ Suddenly he heard his name being called.

"James!"

He ran into the kitchen where the voice came from. Bursting into the kitchen he saw his father's best friend, Charlie Winkle, standing there, looking slightly distressed.

"Hey Charlie, my dad's not home right now, I think he's still at work." Charlie looked at James with sad eyes and a small, sad smile. "What?" James asked confused.

"James," Charlie began, "you better sit down."

James' body stiffened and he didn't move. "Why?" he asked nervously. Charlie walked over into the dining room, with James following, and sat down. James, on the other hand, remained standing.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Please sit down James," Charlie said again.

Finally he took a seat next to Charlie and looked at him. Charlie sighed, "James last night something happened," James continued to stare at Charlie, "There was a Death Eater attack at the Ministry. Nothing big, though, just a little one."

James started, "A Death Eater attack? How could that happen?"

Charlie shook his head, "I'm not sure, James"

When he said no more James frantically asked, "Well were they caught? Was anyone hurt? What happened, Charlie?"

He hesitated, and then decided it was best, "We aren't sure how it happened, as I said already. They just showed up out of no where and it was late so there weren't many of us there. We weren't sure if we were hallucinating or what," Charlie gave a nervous laugh. "They seemed to be there for a purpose though," he continued more serious, "because they went straight to your father's office. None of the Death Eaters were caught."

"And my dad?"

Charlie took a breath, "He's dead, James."

James' whole body froze up again, "What?"

"I tried to help but everything happened so fast. I'm sorry, James." James didn't answer; he just stared at Charlie in shock. "James?" He came out of his reverie with a start and said, "It's- it's alright."

Charlie didn't believe him but he couldn't do much at that time. He stood up and said, "I have to get back to the Ministry, James. Just owl me if you need anything," he clasped James on the shoulder, trying to comfort him and then left him alone.

13

James quietly walked into Lily's room and sat at the edge of her bed. He watched her sleep, not wanting to wake her up. He already told Sirius about the horrible news. He had the same reaction as James did and asked to be alone. So James went to Lily's room, hoping to talk to her. He placed her hand on the top of her head and slowly ran his fingers through her hair a few times. She smiled in her sleep and moved slightly before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey sweetie," she said.

"Hey," he replied sadly.

Lily sat up, "What's wrong?"

James looked sadly down at the bed spread, running his hand slowly over it. Lily stared at him, waiting for him to give her a reply. Suddenly she saw a tear roll slowly down his cheek.

"Oh James!" Lily embraced him in a hug. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

It took a minute before James whispered into her ear, "he's gone."

"Who's gone James?" Lily asked looking at him and wiping the tears from his face. Before he could reply, though, she looked into his eye sand just knew, "oh, James! I'm so sorry." She embraced him in another tight hug. They stayed together for quite some time, Lily letting James get all his emotions out so he could function a little better. She didn't ask any questions at that time but knew it would be better for him to tell her when he was ready.

13

During the day Charlie and other friends came to visit James, not really giving him any information but to see how he was doing. James was not the last Potter living, well besides those few that were cut out of the family, but he was pretty sure they were dead by now as well. This thought made him want to marry Lily even sooner so that they could begin a while new generation of Potter's that would be able to carry on the family name.

When Charlie stopped by for the last time that night he brought up the funeral plans to James and Sirius.

"When do you want to have it?" he asked them.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "How long can we wait?" James asked kind of wanting to hold it off as long as possible.

"Well, if you want to wait the longest time you can wait is the end of the week."

"That's perfect," James said. Charlie nodded his head and left.

"Why are we waiting so long, James?" Sirius asked.

"I just don't think I can deal with seeing him in a casket just yet," James replied looking solemnly at Sirius. Sirius patted him on the back and said, "I understand mate."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter but things have been utterly crazy. I had so much stuff going on not to mention major writers block! I was trying to finish Chapter fifteen before posting this chapter and I have which makes me happy. Once I get my laptop things will be so much easier to get up so be prepared! Please R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Cheers!

Chapter Fourteen:

Sarah woke up slightly earlier than usual. It had been three days since the news of James' dad's death. In two days it would be the funeral. Sarah didn't know why but she was very nervous about it. It was probably because she had never been to a funeral before, let alone one for a wizard, so she didn't know what to expect. She also felt bad because she wanted to comfort Sirius but wasn't sure if it would be the best thing to do just yet. Mr. Potter was like a father to him so she wasn't sure if asking to talk about it would make him more or less upset. That and because they weren't really talking yet. She watched as the sun slowly moved onto her bed. She got up and went to the window to look outside. She opened the window and leaned out to get a deep breath of fresh air. Suddenly, though, Sarah felt the urge to vomit. At first she thought it was just a _feeling_ of nausea until the vomit came out of her mouth and into the rose bushes on the lawn under her window. She quickly pulled her head in but that was a bad idea as well, bringing back the feeling of nausea. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, down the hall and into the bathroom. The door was closed but Sarah didn't care. She would rather vomit in the toilet than on James' hallway floor. Knocking quickly she burst into the bathroom.

"Talk about knocking!" Sirius shouted. He was in the bath, soaking in the water. Sarah would have made an apology but it would've been a big mistake to open her mouth. Instead she ran to the toilet and started to vomit violently. Concerned, Sirius got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to Sarah to hold back her hair. When she was finished she slowly got up.

When she looked at Sirius, she said, "First off, I did knock but sorry anyway. Second, thank you."

"No problem," he replied, "Are you alright?"

Sarah hesitated, and then said, "Yeah, just a little under the weather." She gave him a small smile.

Sirius was still concerned about her but didn't push the subject, "Alright."

"I'll leave you to your bath," Sarah said after a short silence and she slowly left the bathroom. After she closed the door, though, she just stood there lost in thought. While she had been vomiting Sarah wondered why. What had made her so sick? She didn't eat anything unusual nor was she into drinking. It was when she saw Sirius that things started to click into place. Sarah just didn't want to believe them.

She made her way slowly to Lily's room. Knocking, since she knew Lily probably wouldn't be awake, she heard Lily's groggy voice, "Yeah?"

"It's Sarah, can I come in?" she asked.

She heard Lily moving around, shifting in her bed before she replied, "Yeah, come in."

She entered to Lily sitting up in bed with a tired smile.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sarah said nervously. "Uh, Lily I really need to talk to you. It's important.

"Alright, what is it?"

Without moving from her spot, Sarah said, "Well," she laughed nervously, twisted her fingers and looked down at the ground. "Well, Lily, I think- I think I may be…" She hesitated and hoped Lily would get it but when she looked up Lily looked as clueless since she did from the beginning of the conversation. "Lily I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Lily lost her look of tiredness and replaced it with a look of surprise, "Oh, well," she let out a breath. "Geeze, was not expecting that one."

"Will you help me?" Sarah asked rushing over to her, despite the little nausea she still had.

"Well, first of all are you sure that you are… you know."

"If a missed period is the first sign and morning sickness if the second then yes, I believe so."

"You threw up?" Lily asked sounding skeptical.

"You don't have to believe me," Sarah said getting angry, "but I'm sure the rose bushes outside my window would resent it. But if you still don't believe me you can always smell my breath, too."

Lily's eyes grew wide and she stayed silent for some time.

"Well?" Sarah asked impatiently after a few minutes had gone by. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Lily looked at her and nodded, "Of course I will. We'll go get a pregnancy test this afternoon."

14

"You buy it," Sarah said later that day in the store. Lily told James they were going out to buy some supplies for the house, leaving out that one of those supplies was a pregnancy test.

"What?" Lily said, "Why?"

"Because, look who's at the counter."

Lily looked from the isle to the front and saw Scott standing behind the counter, drumming his fingers. "So what?"

Sarah groaned, "I can't let him see me buying this!"

Lily shook her head, "yes you can. You said it yourself; you guys didn't _do_ anything so he would know it's not because of him." Sarah still looked anxiously at Lily. "You probably should get two of these things. You look pretty stressed."

"Stressed? Stressed! What does _stress_ have to do with anything?"

"Well, it can totally screw your insides and have things turn up that shouldn't be turning up." Sarah just stared at her. "Now," Lily handed her all the things they were going to buy and some money. Pushing her out of the isle she was now in the open and had no choice but to go and pay for the items.

"Hi," she said when she got to the counter.

"Hey," Scott replied with a smile.

Sarah placed the items on the counter and Scott began to check them out. As Sarah waited she drummed her fingers nervously on the counter. She noticed that when Scott came to the two pregnancy tests he turned a little red.

"So," he said, "how've you been?"

"Good, good," she replied.

"Alright, that comes to $15.50." Sarah handed him a twenty. "Here's your change and have a great day." He gave her a smile; Sarah grabbed the bag and went out the door as coolly and casually as possible. She met Lily outside.

"See, it wasn't that bad was it?" Lily asked her.

"No, it was the most humiliating moment of my life." Lily laughed and the girls started walking home.

14

James and Sirius sat out front of James' house at a table making arrangements for the funeral. It had been an hour or so since the girls had returned from the store.

"I still wonder why Sarah looked at me the way she did," Sirius wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Mate, but personally I think all girls are a little wacky," he stopped. "Don't tell Lily I just said that."

"Right," Sirius replied with a sigh as he looked at the papers in front of him.

"Hey Potter, Black!" The two boys looked up and saw Scott Wiekel leaning on the white fence in front of them.

"Wiekel," the boys said in unison looking back down at the papers, uninterested in him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for you loss Potter," he continued anyway with a solemn look. If James didn't hate him so much he would think that it was an honest statement. Then Scott suddenly smiled," but on a happier note, I would like to congratulate you, Black."

Sirius looked up at him quickly with slitted eyes," What are you talking about, Wiekel?"

Scott's smile became wider and he said in mock surprise, "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what!"

Scott laughed, "This is bitter sweet! Why don't you go talk to Sarah, then maybe you'll get what I mean, daddy." With that he walked away and the two boys stared after them.

"What the hell is he talking about?" James asked but Sirius just stared in shock as the events of that morning clicked into place.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm going to talk to Sarah about it," quickly Sirius jumped up from the table and ran inside. "Sarah!" he yelled but with no reply. "Sarah!" he yelled again, closer to the stairs and heard a faint, "Yeah?" in reply. He ran up the stairs and looked around.

Noticing that the bathroom door was closed he ran over to it and banged on the door.

"Sarah!"

"Yes?' came her voice from inside.

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Can it wait?"

"What does it's important mean to you? No it can't wait! Well, I guess it could but I'd really-" Sarah opened the door but only stuck her head out.

"Yes?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

Sirius became very shy all of a sudden but he sucked up all the courage he could muster right then and said, "Well, James and I were outside and we had a very, _very_ interesting conversation with Wiek- I mean Scott."

Sarah's eyes grew wide but she stayed calm when she asked, "Oh, really? What did he say?"

"Nothing really, but he mentioned something that made me start thinking and so I was just wondering," Sirius hesitated. He didn't know exactly how to put it and he didn't want to be blunt but he didn't know how else to put it. "Sarah, are you pregnant?"

Sarah didn't say anything. She just stood there looking slightly sick and slightly embarrassed.

"Well, the first one came out positive-"

"The first one?"

"Yeah, but Lily think it's because I'm stressed, even though I wasn't stressed until the thought that I could be came to mind. So I did another one, and we should find out-" there was a ding in the background, "right now." She let Sirius into the bathroom and they both walked over to the sink together. Taking a deep breath Sarah picked up the pregnancy test and stared at it.

"Well?" Sirius asked impatient and very nervous.

"Well… it's not negative."

Sirius' heart stopped. It was so odd for him to think that he was going to be a father. But was he really going to be a father? How was he sure that it was his? He decided that he should voice his thoughts before any other actions took place.

"Sarah, are you sure that it's mine?"

Sarah looked at him incredulously as if he just slapped her. "What kind of whore do you think I am?" she asked. "Of course it's yours! You're the only one I've ever made love with, Sirius, I love you!"

"Then why are we on this break?" he asked not understanding her.

"I didn't want you to break my heart," Sarah replied with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah," Sirius said coming closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you. I thought you knew that. I would never hurt you, especially since you love me as much as you do."

Sarah looked down, "I should've known that and I' so sorry." She began to cry silently. Sirius tilted her head upwards and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It's alright, with my reputation among girls I shouldn't be surprised that you were scared," he whispered. Suddenly he picked her up and spun her around.

"Sirius!" she yelled with a slight giggle, "Stop it!" he placed her back down. "What was that for?"

"I'm just so happy! We're having a baby! We can be married and start a family together!"

Sarah became serious, "Now Sirius, I don't want you to marry me because we're having a baby. I want you to marry me because you love me."

"But, I just said I did," Sirius replied a little shocked.

Sarah smiled, "I know. I just want to make sure you don't freak out about the responsibility and leave me." They kissed.

"I will never, ever do that to you," he replied. They laced fingers and walked out of the bathroom together.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to **pannie **for the suggestion!

Chapter Fifteen:

Two days had passed and Sirius didn't tell the guys the news about the baby yet. He figured it would be best to wait until after the funeral. As they stepped out of the black limo that had driven them to the graveyard Sirius took a glance at James. Amazingly he looked very calm and Sirius was grateful that he was. He could never stand seeing James upset because it always hurt him to see his best friend that way. But what Sirius didn't know was that deep down James was in pain. He wanted so bad to cry like he was a little boy again. He knew he couldn't and he knew if he did he probably wouldn't be able to stop. He had lost every family member who was ever close to him and that was painful. As they headed to where the grave was, right next to his mothers, James saw all his fathers' friends and co-workers starting to arrive as well. James, Lily, Sirius, Sarah, Remus and peter all stood in the front row. James looked around at them. Lily was looking at the ground not able to stand seeing the image before her. Sirius looked straight ahead, his arm wrapped around Sarah as she leaned into him (James was guessing they made up). Remus was looking very solemnly ahead of him. James remembered the time when Remus' sister had died. He was very upset about it and James was guessing that he was only half here. The other half of him was at his sister's grave. He knew that out of everyone, Remus knew exactly how he felt. James finally looked past him at Peter. He had no emotion on his face whatsoever so James wasn't sure how or what he was feeling. His eyes wandered over the many faces that were present. Slowly his gaze settled onto the open casket. It was a weird feeling that James felt. He was upset, of course, but then again he wasn't. All he knew was that he didn't want to go to the casket and he didn't want to close it. He felt bad for feeling these things but then he didn't care. To him, his father had abandoned him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Charlie who smiled sadly at him and nodded his head. James knew it was time to close the casket but he just wasn't ready. He hesitated for as long as he could and only had enough confidence to go when Lily affectionately squeezed his hand, looking up at him and gave a small smile. James nodded his head at her and slowly headed to the casket. He placed his hand on the lid of the coffin, not wanting to look inside but doing so anyway. His father looked different and it wasn't just the fact that he was dead. James hadn't noticed the gray hair sprouting on his fathers head, the wrinkles around his eyes. This was the first time he had noticed these details and he felt kind of bad about it. Guilt fled into James like flies to a garbage can. He never entirely got along with his father; he barely talked to him, especially after his mother had died. James was always closer to his mother. Now that he was thinking about it, James felt that it wasn't his father who abandoned him but James who had abandoned his father and in a time when his father probably needed him the most. Not wanting to think about this any more James slowly closed the casket, saying his last goodbyes as he did so. The graveyard was completely silent. James back away from the casket and took his place next to Lily. Slowly people began to disperse, giving James their condolences before they left. Finally, the only people left were James, Lily, Sirius, Sarah, Remus and Peter.

They all stood around the casket lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sirius said, "You alright Prongs?" James nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. They suddenly heard slow clapping from behind them. Turning around they saw Lucius Malfoy standing under a nearby tree in a black suit.

"Very said, isn't it? When a loved on dies."

James glared at him, "What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?"

"Just here to give my condolences," he walked over to them and stood right in front of James mere inches from his face. He looked over James' shoulder at the casket. "It is such a pity, though. He fought real hard he did," Malfoy looked into James' eyes and smiled maliciously.

Out of nowhere James grabbed Malfoy by his coat in fury. "What do you mea that, asshole!"

Malfoy removed himself from James' grip before replying, "I mean your dad was a hard working man. He fought for what he wanted all his life, even up to the last minute." Malfoy began to walk away, "But don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon." James wanted so badly to chase after him and beat him to a bloody pulp, possibly even kill him. But he didn't, he stood still hesitating and even a little frightened. When Malfoy was back by the tree he turned to face them was a wide smirk on his pointed face. "It's okay to be frightened, Potter. It'll all be over in a minute," he snapped his fingers and suddenly more people appeared right in front of their eyes. Not surprisingly, James was able to recognize all of them as kids they went to Hogwarts with. Besides Malfoy there was Bella, Narcissa, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair, Sam, Christine and Snape.

James quickly turned to Lily and said panicking, "Lily, get out of here now. Go hide and we'll take care of this."

After hearing what James said to Lily, Sirius turned to Sarah and said sternly, "Sarah, want you to go with Lily." Sarah and Lily looked at each other.

"But we want to help," Lily said courageously.

"Yes, please let us stay," Sarah agreed. Sirius looked at Sarah lovingly. He wanted to give her the option of fighting along side of him but as he thought about how she was carrying the future of his family he thoughts changed.

"Sarah, I know you want to stay but please go. For me, please?" his hand brushed her stomach lightly and she seemed to get the point.

"Come on Lily," Sarah said soundly slightly upset that she couldn't help. The two girls hurried away together to a safer part in the cemetery.

"Aw, how cute," Bella said mockingly as the two girls walked away. "Wittle Siwius is pwotecting his girlfwiend."

"Shut up Bella! You're just jealous that you're too ugly to get a boyfriend who actually cares!" Sirius shouted back.

Bella looked over at Malfoy, too stunned that Sirius actually retorted back. Before Malfoy could say anything, James asked, "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"We're here to finish off the Potter family line."

"But why! What is this so important to you that you have to carry it out!"

Malfoy smirked, "That is none of your business," and without any warning he threw the fist curse in their direction. Blocking it, James still wasn't sure if he wanted to fight or not. He had not idea why his family line was so important to kill off and didn't find it fair at all. As he thought it over his mind lingered to Lily. Chances were these guys were not going to be easy on him. If he didn't fight he would die and leave Lily behind. In reality, James had no option but to fight. He took one look at his friend around him. They all seemed to know what he was thinking and agreed with him. Even though it was nine against four the Marauders fought with a fierceness that was buried inside them, driven by the need to survive.

The battle lasted for quite a while. Each boy focused on fighting a certain group of people throughout the battle. Peter struggled against Crabbe and Goyle who were slow enough that peter could easily out-wit them. Remus fought against MacNair and Sam. It was a real battle for him since Sam had hurt him so badly and yet he still had feelings for her deep down. She made him feel special and wanted by someone other than his friends. When he was with her he felt as though he could have a future with another person. After he found it was a lit it ruined all expectations he had.

Sirius fought against his cousin, Bella, and Christine. Fighting against girls was hard for him because he wanted to go easy on them. Knowing his cousin, though, he knew she would be ruthless and take no prisoners. If she had the chance she would kill him. Christine, on the other hand, was a little less serious. She was more crazy for Sirius than she was crazy about killing Sirius, which made it hard for him to fight her. He figured she was there more for a distraction than anything else because he dueling skills sucked and she was wearing practically nothing. But Sirius refused to let his guard down because he knew once he lost focus, he would lose the battle. Once his guard was down Bella would attack her hardest and it would all be over.

James probably had the toughest fight of all. With three against one he had to keep full attention on them rather than what was going on around him. Narcissa was pretty easy but still one of the toughest girls he ever dueled against. Malfoy wasn't much better than Narcissa. She could even probably beat him if she tried. His biggest challenge was Severus Snape. He based his life on dueling as well as the dark arts. If he worked hard enough he could turn out to be one hell of a Death Eater and he probably would be, if he already wasn't. As James was keeping concentration on fighting both Malfoy and Snape, who were double timing him, he suddenly heard a shout from behind him, "James! Watch out!"

15

Lily and Sarah walked a safe distance away from the battle but not so far that they couldn't see what was going on. "This fight is so not fair," Sarah said.

"Yeah, I don't understand why we can't fight as well."

Sarah sat down solemnly, "Well I know why I can't fight."

Lily looked at her sadly, "Sirius cares about you Sarah. You are carrying the future of the Black's. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Sarah nodded. The two girls watched the battle for a while in silence. Suddenly Lily gasped and a look of horror appeared on her face. "What?" Sarah asked but Lily didn't respond. "What is it?"

"James," she whispered too low for Sarah to hear exactly what she said.

"_What_?" But Lily just ran towards the battle, taking out her wand as she hurried along. "Lily!" Sarah hesitated before she took out her wand and went after her.

Lily didn't pay attention to anything around her she only focused on her destination. Everything was moving too fast and Lily felt like she wouldn't be able to stop it. "James! Watch out!" she shouted, hoping he would hear her. Just in case, though, she shouted out the first spell that came to mind and cast it at Narcissa, who was sneaking up on James once she saw he was too preoccupied to pay attention to her. Narcissa shrieked as the spell hit her. Turning around she glared at Lily with pure hatred.

"Why you…" and the fight was on. Sarah watched all of this happen in shock. She had no idea that's what Lily ran to do. Too busy caught up in other peoples' fights she didn't realize the danger she was in. Unlike Lily, who went through unnoticed, Sarah's presence was detected by Bella as she was recovering from a spell that had missed its original target. Quickly glancing at Sirius she made sure that Christine was taking up all his attention. Satisfied that she was Bella snuck up behind Sarah and grabbed her by wrapping her arm around her neck. Sarah screamed in surprise but Bella made sure to muffle it. She wrestled Sarah's wand out of her hand and threw it on the ground.

"Now," she whispered maliciously into Sarah's ear, "let's see how my protective cousin will react to his lover being in harms way." She made her grip tighter, making Sarah gag and start to lose breath. She made sure Sirius had brought Christine to the point where she couldn't fight anymore before getting his attention. Sarah tried fighting her way out but it was no use. "Oh Sirius," Bella called out, "I have a surprise for you." Sirius quickly turned around ready for a surprise attack, but immediately let his arm fall when the image before him fully sunk in. A look of horror spread across his face.

"Sarah," he croaked out. He looked angrily at Bella and yelled, "You let her go!"

"I could do that, Sirius," Bella said, raising her wand to Sarah's temple, "but where would the fun in that be?" Sirius' mouth dropped and his heart began to pound.

"Don't you- don't you dare hurt her," Sirius stuttered out.

Bella smirked, "Hit a weak point, have I?"

"Bella," Sirius said taking a step towards her, "I'll do anything just- just don't hurt Sarah, please."

"Well, first I would take a step back if I were you or else you might make me do something terrible." Sirius took two steps back from them. "Now, put your wand down on the ground and make no sudden movements." As soon as Sirius had crouched down to put his wand on the ground Bella pointed her wand at him and screeched, "CRUCIO!" Sarah cringed as she heard Sirius' screams of pain and Bella's malicious laugh in her ear.

"No! Sirius!" she yelled trying to break free of Bella's grip. When the curse was lifted Sarah squirmed her way from Bella's grip and ran to Sirius. She kneeled down next to his panting body and started brushing his hair out of his face. "Sirius? Sirius are you alright?" she asked. Sirius didn't reply as he tried to catch his breath.

Bella laughed as she walked towards them. "Poor wittle Siwius," she said in her mock-baby voice. "Aw how cute. Your girlfriend actually cares for once, Sirius."

"Why are you so horrible to you own cousin? Doesn't family mean anything to you?" Sarah yelled at Bella.

Bella leaned in real close to Sarah's face with an ugly glare and growled, "Look, I'm horrible to _him_ because I can be. I would also use the term 'family' lightly because in the Black household he is considered traitor. If his family ever knew he was going out with half blood filth, his mother would die, kill him or even both." Standing back up, Bella looked down at the couple and smirked. "At least there's one good think about this whole situation. This is the perfect two-for-one deal." She slowly raised her wand and pointed it directly at the couple. "Goodbye, cousin," she said with a malicious smile and a cold laugh. "Ava-" she stopped mid-curse with a look of shock replacing the evil look on her face. Suddenly she keeled over backwards revealing Peter behind her, a look of surprise on his face, wand out and directed right where Bella was just standing. He ran over to them, making sure they were okay.

"Peter!" Sarah squealed. She humped up and hugged him. "You saved us! But, how?"

Peter blushed and muttered, "Just first year magic."

"Well whatever it was, well, thank you," and she gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush even more.

Sirius began to recover from the pain of the Cruciatus curse. "What happened?" he asked as he began to sit up. All his limbs were aching and he was never in such pain before, not even after the toughest Quidditch practices.

"Oh Sirius!" Sarah said kneeling back down next to him and giving him a big hug and passionate kiss. Peter looked away. He couldn't believe what just one little bit of information could do. Even though he felt really bad about what happened he felt a burst of pride as well. Not only did he help cause the chaos but he was double timing both sides and they had no clue. Of course one side was feeling the damage more than the other but it was the way it had to be.

By now all the Death Eaters had vanished, Narcissa taking Bella with her. Apparently they had over estimated how easy it would be to beat them, even with extra people but they made sure to leave an impression and a threat behind. James hugged Lily tightly. "Why'd you come back? I told you to stay safe."

"Come on James. If I hadn't come back you probably wouldn't be here right now." Lily kissed James before he could argue. "No matter what you say I will always be there to fight right by your side." James smiled at her. Now he understood why he loved her so much. She was such a caring, smart and wonderful person. She showed James how to be something more than an egotistical jerk. Embracing her once more they went to se how everyone else was doing. Besides Sirius being much shaken and Remus with a cut on his cheek, everyone seemed to be fine. They all decided it would be best to go home and discuss all that had occurred that day and what to do about it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is the last chapter I have written up. I always wanted to be a few chapters ahead but since I keep getting major writers block I didn't think that was very fair for you guys. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I tried putting some comic relief in the beginning but I'm not real sure how funny it is. I think a lot of things are hilarious even if they are only a little funny. Oh yes and if you've ever viewed the television show Gilmore Girls try to picture Sarah's mom as a British version of Lain's mom, Mrs. Kim, because that's who I tried to make her like. Cheers!

Chapter Sixteen:

James lay back in his bed later that night deep in thought. Throughout the day Malfoy's words kept repeating in his head. _We're here to finish off the Potter family line._ James still didn't understand why but he figured one man who might have an idea. Albus Dumbledore was a genius of a man and if anyone had any idea of what might be going on it would be him. He figured that tomorrow he would stop by for a little chat with the old wizard and see if anything could be done.

Sirius walked in, unannounced as always. He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"You okay Prongs?" he asked.

"I'm okay, what about you?"

Sirius sighed, "I'm getting along. Still a little shaky but otherwise I'm good."

Just then Remus and Peter came to the bedroom door.

"Hey guys," James said and Sirius nodded his hello.

"We were wondering where you two were," Remus said as he walked in. As Peter came into the room Sirius couldn't help but stare him down. He knew that Peter had saved his and Sarah's lives that day but he couldn't help but realize that he had done it for his own selfish desires more than any other reason. He had no way to prove it but he could swear that Peter was up to something. Remus grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to James and Sirius while Peter just stood next to it.

"So," Remus began, "how about today?"

"Crazy wasn't it?" James asked sounding very tired.

"What I don't understand is why all of this is happening in the first place," Remus replied.

James just shrugged, "I don't know. I've decided to go talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. Maybe he can help shed some light on all this darkness."

"Great idea, James!" Remus said getting excited. "We can all go and-"

"I'd rather go by myself if that's okay," James replied cutting him off. "It is about my family after all. I can easily fill you guys in once I know what the hell is going on."

Remus stared at James for a minute before nodding his head, "You're right James. But just remember that we're here for you and even though all your blood relatives are gone we are still family."

James smiled. He was glad that his best friends understood where he was coming from and knew that what he wanted to do was up to him.

"Speaking of family," Sirius blurted out, "Sarah's pregnant!" No one moved or said anything, just stared open mouthed at Sirius. Peter felt a surge of hatred towards him. Sirius had ruined Sarah. He ruined the perfect view Peter had of her.

"Are you serious?" James asked astonished.

"That's my birth name," Sirius replied smartly and Remus gave him a look.

"Sirius this is not a laughing matter," Remus chastised. "Do you know how much time and money it takes to take care of a baby? Do you realize the sacrifices you and Sarah may have to make for this baby?"

"Yeah, I know Remus."

"And what about Sarah's parents? Or yours for that matter? When were you planning on telling them about this, huh? When she's showing or at the wedding?"

"Why do I need to tell them when you're nagging me like my mother," Sirius snapped. "And even if I did tell her she probably wouldn't give a damn. She would only see it as me fucking up my life once more." He looked at the floor and studied the carpet.

"What about Sarah-" Remus began but Sirius cut him of.

"Don't you worry about her. I'll- We'll figure something out by ourselves." He slowly stood up straight and walked out of the room, rapping his knuckles on the frame of the doorway on the way out.

16

Right after leaving James' room Sirius returned to his own and got ready for bed. Once he was in his pajamas he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He had to think of some way to sort this all out because even though he didn't want to admit it, Remus was right. Suddenly there came a low rap at the door. Sirius groaned, "Yeah?"

Without a reply Sarah walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey sweetie," she said.

"Hey," Sirius replied. He reached out his hand, beckoning her towards him. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. They looked at each other,

"You look very beautiful," Sirius told her. Sarah smiled and blushed.

"That's a lie. I look a mess right now," she replied trying to sound modest.

Sirius kissed her on the cheek, "You always look beautiful."

Sarah turned more red, "Sirius I-" but he cut her off by kissing her passionately on the lips. They fell backwards so they were lying on the bed, Sarah on top of Sirius until he flipped over so she was under him. He stayed close to her and passionately kissed her. Sarah began to feel uncomfortable when she felt him pressing against her leg. She tried to break the kiss but it was harder than she expected. Finally when the kiss was broken she said, "Sirius, stop."

He looked into her eyes confused, "Stop what?"

"We can't do it. This is how I became pregnant in the first place, remember?"

"But you just said it. You're already pregnant so why can't we…?"

Sarah sighed, "Because I should go to the doctors to make sure I am definitely pregnant."

Sirius' eyes grew wide, "So, you mean you might not be?"

"Pregnancy tests can be really unreliable at times. I should really go to the doctors just to double check."

"But what about the morning sickness and- and the other stuff?" Sirius asked sounding panicky.

Sarah looked at him confused, "Why are you so panicky all of a sudden? Is it because I might not be-"

"No! Well, yes but then no!" Sirius rolled off her.

"Sirius, what happened?" she asked suspiciously.

He sighed, "I just told the guys that you were pregnant and if you're not-"

"Wait a minute," Sarah said growing angry. She sat up and looked at him astonished, "you told the guys I was pregnant?"

"Well… yeah."

"I didn't even tell my mom yet and _they_ know!"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. We were just discussing how we were like family so I thought-"

Sarah stopped him, "Okay, okay I get it. You felt that you owed it to them since they are like family to you."

"Yeah."

Sarah lay back down. "I'm going to visit my mom tomorrow," she said. "I'm going to tell her about us. About the baby. I'll get a doctors appointment and we'll see what happens from there."

Sirius looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Resting his hand on her stomach he said, "I love you."

She looked him in the eyes, "I love you too."

16

The next morning James, Sirius and Sarah left at the same time. James floo'd to Dumbledore's office and Sirius and Sarah apporated to the White residence.

Lily sighed and looked down at a sheet of paper in her hand after they left.

"What's up?" Remus asked her,

"I just have so much work to do today. I really wish I had some help," she replied sounding tired.

"Why don't you ask Missy for help," he suggested.

Lily gave him a look of complete disgust, "And go against everything I stand for? No thank you." She looked back down at her list. Remus suddenly realized how Peter was no longer in the room and how Lily's eyes kept darting from the paper to his face and back again. Finally he gave in. With a sigh he said reluctantly, "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, thank you Remus!" Lily squealed excitedly and she flung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace

16

James arrived in Dumbledore's office, a little dizzy and a little sooty but intact. Stepping out of the fireplace he dusted himself off and looked up. Dumbledore's office always fascinated him to no end. On every table there were instruments and items that were so odd James couldn't even begin to fathom what they did. Out of everything in the room there was one thing in particular that caught his eye. It was a giant red and gold phoenix, sitting on its perch right by Dumbledore's desk. James had seen this bird many times before and knew about its cycle. Right now it was in its prime, young and handsome. James walked over to it and touched its warms feathers.

"Hello Fawkes," James said in a whisper.

"James?"

He turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore walking into the room. He had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Just being in his presence made the pressure James was feeling lift slightly.

"Hello Professor," James replied.

Dumbledore walked across the room to shake James' hand in greeting. "I'm no longer your Professor, James. You need not call me that anymore."

James smiled. It made him feel weird calling Dumbledore anything else to his face.

"Now, what do you need James?" Dumbledore asked walking over to his desk and sitting down. He motioned James to a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Well, sir, I just have a question."

"Go on," Dumbledore encouraged him.

"Well, ever since my father's funeral-"

"Ah," Dumbledore said cutting him off. "Something happened afterwards, didn't it James?"

James stared at him in shock, "Yes, but how did you-"

"I was expecting something to come up for a while now but I wasn't sure when."

"What does it mean, sir?" James asked as a silence fell on them.

"It means, James, that Voldemort wants you dead and that it's possible that you have a traitor among you." James sat in shock. "Might I suggest," Dumbledore continued, "that you and Lily find a house and hide out there. It'll probably be the safest way."

"But," James began, "why does He want me dead? And how will moving change anything? Wouldn't he still be able to find us?"

Dumbledore got up from his desk. He walked over to a window that looked out over the lake. "There's been things said, James, things that obviously have Him scared."

"What kind of things?"

Dumbledore looked over at James who was listening attentively. "I don't know for sure but in some way your family will take the Dark Lord down."

"But how?"

"I don't know James but that's why both you and Lily need to stay safe. Find a new house and then come see me. And remember you are probably being watched by someone close to you." James stood up to go and Dumbledore walked to him the fire place. "Be safe James," he said with a comforting hand on his shoulder. James smiled at the old wizard and was on his way.

16

Sirius and Sarah apporated into the foyer of the White household. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at Sirius

"Nervous?" she asked him.

"A little," he replied, which was an understatement. He was so nervous he was shaking and felt like he was about to vomit. "Your dad's not home is he?"

"No," Sarah replied. "He and my mother split my first year at Hogwarts. I really haven't heard much from him recently."

Sirius let out a breath. The last thing he needed was an angry father trying to kill the boyfriend for ruining his angel's life.

"Mama?" Sarah called out.

"In here," they heard her mom reply from the kitchen. Sarah led Sirius into the kitchen where her mom was washing dishes.

"Hi mama," Sarah said as they walked in the room.

"Hello," she replied without even looking over at her.

After a minute of only the sound of dishes clanking in the sink Sarah said, "Mama this is, my boyfriend, Sirius." Her mom stopped and looked over. Sirius stuck out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

Mrs. White didn't move at all. Sirius realized that Sarah barely looked like her mother. They had the same blond hair and that was about it. He never met her father but he guessed that she probably looked exactly like him. Mrs. White pursed her lips together, turned back to the sink and said, "I'm sure."

Sirius dropped his hand back to his side becoming very nervous again. _Great,_ he thought,_ she hates me already. Wait till she finds out I got her only daughter pregnant._

"So," Sarah's mom said, "what brings you here?"

"Well, mama," Sarah replied, "we have some news to tell you."

_Oh god, here it comes,_ Sirius thought.

"What is it?"

"You may want to sit-"

"I'm perfectly fine standing Sarah. Now, I'm really busy today so just tell me this news," her mother said all of this without even taking a glance in their direction.

"Sorry, mama." Sarah took a deep breath, "Let me ask you a question first."

"Alright."

"How would you like to be a grandmother?"

The scrubbing stopped for a second, "I'm not sure."

"Oh," Sarah said a minute after the scrubbing continued. "I was just wondering cause, well, I'm pregnant mama."

Her mother turned and looked at her, "You don't look pregnant," she said bluntly before returning to the sink.

"I just found out-"

"From what doctor?"

"Not a doctor, a pregnancy test."

"Then we will make an appointment today for you at the doctors and find out."

"Alright mama," Sarah replied relieved that her mom didn't do anything irrational. "We'll just go and-"

"No," she said turning to face them. "He can go home and wait until we find out tomorrow."

"Okay mama."

Her mother turned back to the sink and Sarah and Sirius took it as their cue to leave. Sarah walked Sirius back into the foyer.

"Go back to James' and wait for me," she instructed. "I'll tell you the news when I know." Sirius nodded. They kissed and Sirius left.

16

Two days never passed so slowly for Sarah. After Sirius had left the day before her mother had her doing house work until the doctors appointment. Once they came home they had dinner and Sarah was to go to bed right after. The next day was pretty much the same. Sarah did housework until the doctor's appointment and it was at the doctor's office where Sarah found out that she was pregnant which she was happy about. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed indifferent about the subject. The car ride home was a silent one and even when they arrived home Sarah's mother didn't say anything to her. As they were eating dinner Sarah finally spoke up.

"What a day, huh?" her mother didn't reply. "Mama? Why won't you talk to me?" Silence. "I mean this situation could be worse. I could still be in school and be pregnant-"

"So this is better?" Mrs. White snapped.

"A little."

"And you believe that this _boy_ will stay with you?" she continued after a minute.

"Why wouldn't he?" Her mother didn't reply. "Mama?"

"Here are your choices," Mrs. White said suddenly. "You can get an abortion and come back home or keep the baby and leave."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "But mama, those choices are not fair!"

"Well you should've though of that before you got yourself into this mess in the first place."

"What mess, mama? This is not as bad as you're making it out to be!"

"Like getting pregnant at 18 out of wedlock isn't bad!"

"At least Sirius loves me! At least he'll stay with me and-"

"And what? Marry you? Don't make your situation sound special Sarah. He will find another floozy to be with once he finds out the news."

"No he won't!" Sarah yelled. Her mother wasn't being fair at all. She didn't know Sirius or how he felt about her. She just continued to make up horrible and unfair assumptions about him.

"So, what is your decision?" her mother asked finally.

"Why can't I keep the baby and stay here with you mama? Why won't you help your only daughter?"

Mrs. White stared at Sarah long and hard before replying, "If you want to keep the baby then I have no daughter."

With that Sarah's mind was made up, getting up from he table she said, "Fine," and apporated to James' house.

Upon arriving she saw Sirius on a step stool, dusting.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sirius turned so quickly he almost fell off. Seeing her he came down from the step-stool.

"Hey!" he hugged her. "Sorry if I smell like cleaning supplies. Since yesterday Lily has had us cleaning the house like we're the one's who made the place a mess." Sarah couldn't help but laugh because, in truth, they were the ones who made the mess. "So, how'd it go?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Well, I am pregnant."

Sirius smiled wide and embraced her. "That's great!" he said excited. "How'd your mom take it?"

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. Her mother's words still resounded in her ears. Seeing she was upset, Sirius became concerned, "What happened Sarah?"

"She kicked me out," Sarah pushed the words out, "She has no daughter." She began to cry hysterically. Sirius held her close to him, the words that his own mother said to him the day he left in his head, _You are no son of mine, blood traitor!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Remus stood out on the back porch in the cool August air. He zipped up his light coat as a breeze blew through him. Leaning against the porch railing he looked out into the growing night. His mind kept going back to two full moons ago when he almost killed Peter. It was weird but when he was in his wolf form he didn't trust Peter, something told him not to trust him. Then again he didn't trust many people in his wolf form. Trusting others wasn't the problem it was more of trusting himself. In two days time it would be the full moon once more and even though nothing horrible happened the last time it could have and could happen again. What was even scarier was that if it happened again something worse could come out of it. Instead of _almost_ biting someone he could, or worse. He could kill them. The thought sent shivers down his spine. His thoughts went back to the Halloween ball just that past year when he almost bit Lily. If James and Sirius hadn't been there something terrible might have happened. Remus swallowed hard, feeling very nauseous at the thought. So that's why before anything bad could happen he was going to leave. Just for a few days until his wolf like senses died down. He was leaving so early because the tastes that a werewolf has for flesh, for just that one bite, was growing stronger. He had to leave before something bad happened and someone got hurt. He turned to grab his bag, which was sitting on the porch table. He figured he would leave through the back so that no one would see him leave or notice he was missing till morning. The bag was filled with food, a blanket and some bandages he might need if he bit and scratched himself. Remus had slung the bag onto his shoulders when he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Remus?"

Turning around he saw Lily standing behind him. "Oh, hi Lily."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. Lily looked very tired and she had for the past few weeks. Ever since Mr. Potter's death she barely slept and barely ate but she cleaned like there was no tomorrow. He guessed that's how she coped with her emotions.

"Just enjoying the night," Remus replied but he knew she didn't believe him by the look she gave.

"Just enjoying the night? With a nap sac?"

"Well, yeah."

"Remus," Lily said sternly. She wasn't in the mood for Marauder attitude or jokes.

Remus sighed, "Alright so I'm not just enjoying the night. I was thinking about going for a little walk."

"When will you be back?" Remus stayed silent. "_Are_ you coming back?'

"In a few days," Lily looked like she was about to protest but Remus stopped her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be back once the full moon is over."

"But you still have a few days until then. Why can't you wait?"

"Because I don't want to risk it."

"Risk what?"

Remus was silent. He turned from Lily and leaned on the porch rail once again.

"Remus?" When he didn't reply Lily became angry, "Fine don't explain! Just go!" she turned and walked back inside.

"You just don't understand, Lily," he whispered. Turning back around he saw her walking down the hall inside. He stared until her figure disappeared. Then, turning back towards the darkness, he walked out the porch door and left. He walked for a few blocks until he came to a bit of trees big enough to be a little patch of woods. It took him about an hour to find a nice little clearing deep enough into the woods where no one would find him. This is where he decided to stay for the next few days. Laying out the blanket he lay flat on his back and looked up at the night sky. Within a few minutes he was asleep.

17

A few days passed and Lily was worried sick. The full moon had come and gone but Remus didn't come back.

"He's a big boy," James had said earlier that day, "he can take care of himself." When Lily didn't seem convinced he said, "Don't worry so much. He'll come back, he always does."

Lily was washing dishes as she thought about this conversation. She placed a plate on the side to dry and looked up out of the window.

"Oh my-" she said and ran outside, drying her hands on her skirt. Running across the yard she met up with Remus who was practically dragging himself up to the house.

"Remus!" she said stopping him, "Are you alright?"

Remus smiled, but it looked more like a grimace, "I'm fine, I just-" Lily touched his arm trying to help him and he yelled out in pain. She pulled back, "Sorry."

"It's alright," he said.

"Let's get you inside," and very slowly Lily helped Remus get inside the house.

Sitting down in a chair in the kitchen Lily had Remus remove his jacket. There were scrapes and bruises up and down his arms. His right arm was also in a weird position. Lily gasped, "I'm getting Sarah."

"No, Lily it's no big deal," Remus tried to reason with her. He didn't want to make a big deal about this and he didn't want anyone else to either. Lily took one look at him and said, "I'm going to get Sarah." She walked out of the room calling out for Sarah.

Remus sighed. He knew he had no say in this and that Lily's motherly side was not going to let him go away unchecked. They came back in the room a minute later. Remus took one look at Sarah and could tell that she was pregnant. It had only been about a month and a half that she had become pregnant. When she went to the doctors they told her that she was about a month pregnant. That was at the end of July and now it was the middle of August. In that short of a time she began to look different. Her stomach wasn't much different but she still seemed to look slightly bigger. Sarah took one good look at Remus' arms, carefully so as not to hurt him, before saying, "How far do these marks go?"

"Not real far, but I'm telling you I'm fine," he replied hastily. Without permission Sarah lifted up the front of Remus' shirt to check anyway, there they saw that Remus was lying because he had dark marks all along his stomach. Sarah looked at him sternly.

"Up," she commanded.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well I have to take care of these before it's too late. It'd probably be best to go to the bathroom so I can clean them out first. Come." Remus reluctantly followed both the girls to the bathroom all the way upstairs. There Sarah made Remus take off his shirt and, seeing that the bruises and scratches went farther, his pants as well. That is when he hesitated. If anyone, namely Sirius and James, walked in this would look like a very odd situation that might be a little complicated to explain.

Noticing his hesitation Sarah said, "Don't worry James and Sirius went out to start looking for jobs." Remus let out a breath but he still reluctantly did what he was asked. There were bruises, scratches and bite marks all over his body. Lily gasped, seeing deep claw marks down his chest.

"Remus, what happened?" but he didn't reply,

"We have to clean these out first," Sarah said after looking over a few of the deeper cuts. "The best way to do that is if you take a bath. It'd be the quickest and easiest way."

"Fine, but you guys have to leave," Remus said sounding annoyed. The girls left the room and Remus started up the water. As a rule he made it scalding hot, something he always did. He always felt disgusting after the full moon. After the full moon he hated himself for what he was and he wished that the night before he had succeeded in killing himself. The water burned the wounds as he got in the tub. He made sure to take a quick bath, scrubbing extra hard so that with a mixture of the hot water and the scrubbing his body turned red. Remus felt ashamed for being what he was.

He got out of the tub but didn't call the girls in right away. Instead, he stood in front of the mirror for quite some time staring at himself and his wounds, memorizing every mark. He looked at his right arm, which was obviously broken or at least sprained. This was nothing, though, if he compared it to other times. This would be considered mild. There was a time when he was little that he had to stay hospitalized for a little over a month. That was just after he was bitten and he had to stay at the wizarding hospital to escape odd questions from muggles.

Tired of looking at himself he put his boxers back on and called Sarah back in. He really didn't want Lily to come too but he really didn't have a choice because she followed after Sarah. Taking peroxide Sarah dabbed all the cuts with it. They burned but Remus didn't flinch. Se bandaged all the cuts and after he was dressed again she also bandaged his arm, hoping it would heal.

"That should be good," she said.

"Thanks Sarah," Remus muttered and he left the bathroom. He knew Lily was following him but he ignored her. When he reached his room he had no choice but to turn to her when she said his name.

"Remus," she said.

"Yes?" he replied, turning on his heel to face her.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because nothing happened."

Lily hesitated, "But something had to. How else could you have gotten those scars? Now please tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Lily! If you want to know so badly all you need to know is that _I_ happened! I did this to myself!"

"But why?"

"I don't know. Even though I am one I barely understand the mind of a werewolf. Sometimes I can be very violent towards myself other times I'm not. But if I don't have someone to take my instincts out on I do it to myself. I have to do it to myself if I don't want to hurt anyone." Lily stayed silent in shock. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm quite tired and I'd really like to rest." He turned, walked into his room and shut the door on her.

17

A week passed and Remus was doing much better. His bruises and teeth marks had cleared up but he still had some scratches left. Some had healed completely but others turned into scars. His arm was almost completely heeled and he no longer needed it wrapped up. His mood hadn't changed that much though, he was still sulking around the house and keeping himself out of sight as if he were diseased. Everyone was concerned about him but Lily was more concerned than anyone because she felt that she had provoked his mood. But even though she felt this way she could not figure out a way to cheer him up.

One day as Lily, James, Sirius and Sarah sat on the porch (Peter was off only god knows where) Remus walked in, saw them, turned around and left.

"He's been in such a crabby mood," Sarah commented.

"Well he gets that way when people try fussing over him and his hairy situation," Sirius said purposely staring at the girls.

"Hey," Lily said, "it was motherly instinct, what was I supposed to do?"

"Let him be," Sirius said becoming feisty. "If you want to help so much, butt out and let James and I take care of it. We've been friends with him way longer than you've been."

"Oh yeah," Lily said getting tired of listening to Sirius, "and what _are _you going to do about it, huh?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little red head about it. We _will_ think of something." Sirius got up and, beckoning James to follow him, walked back into the house.

17

Sirius half hung out of James' window as they sat in his room, thinking.

"Why'd you have to try to show up Lily, Sirius?" James asked. "Why can't you just let her try something for once or let Remus gather himself up on his own?"

"Because, my dear Prongs," Sirius replied, "Lily has no idea what she's doing. As I've already said we've known Remus longer and we've been through this before so we know what to do. Also he's been moping too long. How can we accomplish anything without him to point out our flaws and mistakes?"

James looked at his best friend for awhile in silence. He sighed, "I guess you're right. Now, what do you plan we do?"

Sirius stood up and looked at James. "I'm not quite sure at the moment but I'm thinking some food might help me in the process." Sirius called out, "Missy!" and within seconds the house-elf was at his feet with eager eyes.

"Yes master Sirius?" she squeaked.

"Sirius what are you dong?" James asked him.

"Can you go make James and I some lunch?"

Missy bowed low, "Anything for masters James and Sirius!" and she scrambled out of the room. James gave Sirius a look. "What?" Sirius asked.

"You know Lily is not going to like this."

Sirius waved his hand as if throwing the situation away, "She's just never had one of Missy's meals. She has no idea what she's missing out on." James rolled his eyes and the two boys went downstairs to await their meal.

17

James and Sirius decided to enjoy their lunch in the front yard. It was a very warm day with just enough breeze to make it comfortable. They were just finishing their afternoon meal, which was more like a dinner than anything, when Scott Wiekel walked by with his hands full of grocery bags.

"What cha' got there Wiekel?" Sirius asked in a slightly mocking way. "Grocery shopping for mommy?"

Scott stopped and sneered at them, "For your information, Black, my parents are out of town for the week so I'm having a party tonight to celebrate it." He started to walk away, stopped and turned towards them once more. "Oh yeah, and your not invited."

As he walked away again Sirius shouted after him, "Oh yeah! Well, I didn't want to go to your bloody party anyway!" Once Wiekel was out of earshot, though, Sirius turned to James and said, "We're crashing that party."

"What? I thought you just said that-"

"That was just for show, to throw him off.

"Okay but why would you _want_ to go anyway? If you've forgotten we hate Wiekel."

"Oh, I know that but it's not because I _want_ to go to one of his parties. You see, the way I look at it Remus needs to get laid."

"What?"

"Yeah, see he's all mopey now but once he gets laid he'll cheer right up. That's the way it's always worked for me anyway. Now I'm thinking, if Wiekel is throwing this party there are bound to be a bunch of whorish girls there just waiting for a smart, sweet and innocent looking young man to walk through the doors. They obviously don't have to know he's part wizard, part werewolf and they probably won't ever see him again after tonight anyway."

James stared at Sirius in shock. He thought he had thought of a full proof plan all on his own until he realized one little flaw. "Even though your plan seems flawless I'm going to have to point something out."

"And what is that, Prongs?"

"Not to sound conceited or anything but what girl would want Remus if we're there?"

"We take the girls with us. When people see that we're taken they'll move on to the sweet, smart, innocent looking young man. I mean really, Remus shouldn't have competition against Peter."

17

After the boys brought their plates in they rushed up to Remus' room and, without knocking, walked in. Remus was sitting at his desk immersed in a thick text book.

"School's out ya' know," Sirius said as a way of announcing their presence.

Remus turned and looked at them, "I know," he said with a smile, "just a little bored a guess."

"I'd hate to see what you do when your really bored then," Sirius responded, crossing the room and bouncing down on Remus' bed. "Doing anything tonight, Remus?" he asked but before Remus could even open his mouth to reply Sirius said, "That's good because we're going to a party tonight to get you out of your slump."

"I'm not in a slump," Remus began, "I'm just-"

"Moping around and keeping to yourself all day? That's called being in a slump my friend."

Remus looked at James for support only to be disappointed as he nodded his head in agreement with Sirius. He sighed, "Okay so maybe I am in a little slump but nothing that can't be solved."

"That's right, solved with a little partying."

Remus gave up with arguing. He didn't even start and decided to give up because he would never get through Sirius' thick skull. Instead he gave a defeated sigh and said, "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

17

"I can't believe I let you guys drag me here," Remus said later that night as they walked into Scott's overcrowded house. There was very loud dance music playing, too loud for his liking. Sirius wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, but think of it this way, there are plenty of willing girls here who are just waiting for a guy like you." Remus looked at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius just winked at him and said, "Let's go mingle, Sarah." Grabbing Sarah by the hand he led her into the crowd. Remus stared after them for a second then quickly turned to James and Lily. He saw James pulling Lily through the crowd in the opposite direction.

"No," he said quietly to himself. "Hey! Hey wait!" Remus shouted after them trying to get their attention. When they didn't stop to wait for him he figured they were in on it too. Remus stopped in his tracks. "They brought me here to get laid," he whispered to himself. He looked around trying to find someway out but he was so far into the crowd he couldn't find the door and his only ally, Peter, was no where in sight. Giving up he sat down on a near by couch and was shortly joined by a couple who flounced down and began making out practically on top of him. He rolled his eyes and moved over some. He looked around the room. There _were_ a lot of girls at this party. Wiekel probably had the same idea that Sirius had for Remus. In no time Remus realized he was checking out almost very girl around the room. _I'm just as bad as they are. Or were,_ he thought. Suddenly a certain girl in particular caught his eye. He saw her from across the room. She was of medium height and had shoulder length dark brown hair. She reminded him of someone yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly she turned around and caught his eye. It was then Remus knew why she looked so familiar.

"Oh my-"

17

"Sirius where are we going?" Sarah asked as Sirius dragged her around the house.

"Oh no where in particular, I'm just looking for-" his eye landed on just who he was looking for. He smiled maliciously. "Wiekle!" he shouted and, on hearing his name, Scott turned around. Seeing Sirius he smiled, which looked more like a grimace than anything else. They walked over to the table where he was standing.

"Hello Sirius. What are you doing here?" he asked in fake happiness.

"Oh nothing really. Sarah just wanted to say hello." Noticing Sarah standing right behind him his smile became more genuine.

"Sarah," he said, "you look great."

Sarah blushed, "Thanks."

"You want something to drink?'

"Sure."

"Something non-alcoholic of course," Sirius butted in, "since she is pregnant, you know."

"Oh yes," Scott said sounding annoyed again, "I couldn't tell." Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew this was a complete lie. Even Sirius could tell that Sarah was getting bigger every day. Scott handed Sarah a cold soda. "Oh, hey," Scott said motioning to someone across the room. "I want you guys to meet some people. They say that they know you.'

"Alright," Sirius said sounding interested. Looking where he was motioning his eyes grew wide.

Sarah gasped, "Oh no."

17

James couldn't help noticing all the girls looking at him as he and Lily walked by. He tried not to notice though and focused all his attention on Lily, who was the prettiest girl in the whole house. When they came into a little clearing Lily said, "James I want to go find Sarah."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I just want to tell her something and I'll be right back. Just stay here." She gave him a kiss and left. James was standing alone, waiting, for quite a while before he got tired of waiting. Even though Lily told him to wait there it may be a long time before she found him again, or even for her to find Sarah first. He knew he shouldn't of let her go alone so he began to follow the path that she took looking out for her all the while. It felt like a half hour passed when suddenly he saw her walking towards him. She didn't say anything just grabbed him by the arm and led him into a less crowded room.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said but without a reply she began to kiss him madly. "What was that?" he asked in surprise as they pulled apart but again she didn't say anything, only continued to kiss him. James was getting so into the kiss he didn't even notice the slight changes happening around him.

"James!" he heard and upon opening his eyes he saw Lily staring at him with a look of disgust. He pushed away from the very beautiful, but very drunk, girl he was making out with,

"I can't even leave you for two seconds! Let alone an hour in a room with a bunch of girls, now can I?" and she stormed off. James ran after her. "Lily!" he shouted. She stopped and looked at him with an angry glare.

"It's not what it looks like! That girl was definitely you!"

"Oh yeah right, James. If this goes on now how is it going to be when we're married with kids?"

"It won't! That wasn't even happening!"

"I'm not one of your stupid floozies James! Until you can prove to me that I can trust you the wedding is off." She turned again and walked away.

"Lily! Lily wait!" but she didn't stop and was soon swallowed up by the crowd. James was at a loss for words. That girl was Lily, she was!

"Aw, no more wedding?" James heard a familiar voice behind him, "Such a pity."

He turned around and glared at the girl behind him. "You!" he said with great malice.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Hehe! I haven't had a cliff hanger in a quite some time so I figured this would be the perfect chapter to have one in. If you've figured out who the mysterious people are just know I don't believe I ever described Remus' mysterious girl and if I did please correct me. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Also here is an alternate ending to this chapter that my boyfriend made up. I told him I would type it in here.

'"I can't believe I let you guys drag me here," Remus said later that night as they walked into Scott's overcrowded house. There was very loud dance music playing, too loud for his liking

Then, a giant hippogriff came out of the wall. It was big. It roared loudly then turned its gaze on Remus. Its eyes stared in a fiery, lustful gaze. It pounced on Remus, and threw him down on the table. It was at that moment that the world's first wizard/hippogriff couple was formed."

Haha! Hope you liked it! (Just keep in mind he's not a big HP fan .) Please R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Remus sat in shock. He saw the girl smile and she headed towads him. As she did this he was hoping that she was looking at someone completely different. It was too bad that there was no other guy around him. Then he thought maybe it was a different girl who just looked exactly like the one he was thinking about. But as she came closer through the crowd he knew that wasn't true either. She had the same slim and sexy body shown off by the lack of clothing.

"Hey there sweetie," she said now standing right in front of him. He reluctantly looked up at her and into her green eyes.

"Hey, Sam," he smiled slightly at her. Knowing something must be wrong she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding truly concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired."

"Now I know that can't be the reason, otherwise you wouldn't of come tonight, even if your friends did drag you here." Remus remained quiet and looked down at his hands resting on his lap. Sam suddenly placed one of her hands on top of his. He looked back up at her and into her eyes. Her eyes were one of the bigget reasons that he would always love her. They reminded him exactly of – He had to stop. She would never be his and replacing her with someone who resembled her in any way would not make her his. Sam laced her fingers through his.

"I know what you need. Come with me," standing up she led him through the crowd and up a flight of stairs that led to the secod floor. There were no lights on so it was very hard to see where he was going. All hecould do was trust that Sam knew where she was going. Opening a door at the far end of the hall Sam led Remus inside the room. It was dark in there too. He heard the door close behind him and in the next second he was laying on his back on a bed with Sam stradled on top of him. She began kissing him passionately and he didn't try to stop her. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself. _Is this what I really want? This is something Sirius would do to get out of a slump, not me._ He pushed her off him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do this! This is wrong! This is not me!" he got up and walked towards the door but Sam's voice stopped him.

"Who says this isn't you?" he turned and looked at her figure in the dark. His eyes had now adjusted and he could tell that she was sitting up.

"What?"

"Just because you don't usually do something like this doesn't mean it's not you. I doesn't mean it's wrong. You've spent your life hiding from people and keeping quiet too afraid to know what they think. Now, I'm giving you the chance to let the wolf that's inside you out on a different occasion. Not to hurt or to scare but to please and you're running away?"

"How do you know-?"

"I have my sources," she replied quickly. "But that's not the point. Remus there's something you have to know. Even though I was with you for a reason, to get James, I really did like you. A lot. At first it was just a mission but it became something more, and I'm really, really sorry for hurting you the way I did." A silence grew around them as he thought of what she was saying. Then Remus realized he no longer felt ashamed, he no longer felt the hurt of not feeling loved. What he did feel though was the sadness of not having what he wanted, ever. Sam was right, he never did what he wanted because of what people would think. Now he had to chance to do something that was not him and he was hesitating. He still loved Sam even though she hurt him and she was willing. Even when he knew this he was running away.

"So Remus, what do you want to do?" she asked. "You can run away or come bck to bed with me. Either way I will still have respect for the smart, sweet and innocent looking guy I fell in love with." Remus hesitated, then he turned from the door and walked back towards her. She stood up and met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him in a kiss.

18

"Sarah, this is Lucius Malfoy and this is Bellatrix Black."

"We've met," Sarah said coldly.

"Cousin," Bella said with a nod of her head at Sirius as a type of greeting. Sirius just nodded back.

"I thought you two were related," Scott interjected. "I can see the resemblence." They both gave him a look that plainly said 'Shutup'.

"Where's your beloved Narcissa?" Sirius asked Lucius even though he hardly cared, he was just curious. Out of both cousins he liked Narcissa better than Bella. Not by much though.

"Just finishing up a job," Lucius said with a smirk.

"That's nice," Sirius said not really paying attention to or caring about what he was saying. He realized that Bella was eyeing Sarah with interest. "What are you looking at?" he asked purposly rude.

"Just realizing that you've been busy, cousin." Sarah blushed.

"So what? Jealous?"

"Not in the least."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"_They_ were actually invited," Wiekel broke in, "unlike some people here."

"Like I said earlier I don't care if I'm invited to your bloody party. Crashing a party is more the Marauder way."

"The what way?" Wiekel asked confused.

"Nevermind."

Before he could question further Lily interrupted by storming past, tears running down her face.

"Lily?" Sarah said but when she didn't stop she left Sirius' side to chase after her.

"Will you excuse us for one second?" Sirius asked with no intention of returning. He raced after the two girls only to catch up with them back at James' house in Lily's room where Lily was throwing the biggest temper tantrum he ever saw.

"He's never going to change! He's _NEVER_ going to change!" she was screaming as she threw books and clothes into her trunk haphazardly.

"Lily. Lily!" Sarah grabbed Lily by the shoulders to keep her still long enoug to ask, "What happened?"

"Well, if you really want to know I just caught James," she looked over Sarah and saw Sirius standing in the door way, "_your_ best friend, making out with some dark haired beauty completely forgetting that he's engaged!"

Sirius stared in shock, "But Lily it had to be some mistake. James loves you. He wouldn't just-"

"Oh but he did and then after he tried to convince me that he thought the girl was me! We didn't even look anything alike!"

"Maybe it's just wedding jitters," Sarah suggested hopefully but Lily just gave her a look.

"The wedding day isn't even set yet! How could it be wedding jitters?"

"I don't know, it was just a suggestion."

"Well you know what? Until further notice the wedding is off!"

"What!?" both Sirius and Sarah said together."Yeah!" she pulled the engagement ring James gave her off and threw it at Sirius who just caught it. "You can give him that because I'm leaving! I'm not staying here where I can be reminded everday of how much I hate him right now!" She then continued to throw items into her trunk.

"But where will you go?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going home!"

18

James turned around. "You!" he said with malice coating his words. Narcissa Black stood behind him, her long blonde hair half hiding her face, her cold blye eyes shining in triumph.

"So I hear the weddings off," she said with happiness ringing in her voice.

"You had something to do with this, I know you did!"

"Guilty as charged."

"I swear Narcissa you fix this or I'll- I'll," he tried to think of something fast, "I'll tell Lucius about your little rendezvous with Snivellus," he lied knowing it wouldn't work anyway.

To his surprise though Narcissa gasped, "How did you find out about that! That was supposed to remain a secret!"

James stared at her, "Well I was just making up some bull shit story but now I do have blackmail, thanks." Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes grew wide. "What's the matter Narcissa? Are you afraid because you know if I tell Lucius about you and Snivellus he'll hurt you."

"Lucius would never hurt me!"Narcissa said in defense, "He loves me!"

"Oh come on Narcissa. Everyone knows Lucius abuses you!"

"Well, if he does it's only because he loves me and cares about me."

"No, it's because you're a way better witch than he'd ever be," James said hoping that flattery would win her over.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so if you don't want him to find out go and tell Lily the whole story."

Instead of agreeing like James hoped, Narcissa became defensive at these words, "Never! This plan actually worked and I'm not going to be the one to fuck it up! Tell Lucius about me and Severus for all I care! I'd rather be beaten for that than for ruining yet another plan. Severus was way better in bed than Lucius ever was anyway!" With those words she stormed off and out of sight.

James stared after her in shock. "I really didn't _need_ to know that," he said disgusted. He sulked through the house until he found the way out. He was sadly walking back home, not caring that he was leaving everyone behind, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Potter!"

He turned and saw Lucius and Bella in the doorway. "Nice little plan Malfoy. Way to go, it actually worked for once. But just know this, I _will_ win Lily back so don't think you've won this little battle your having against me yet." He turned to walk away and said over his shouled, "I'd also watch out for Snivellus while he's around Narcissa." Lucius watched him go with a look of confusion while Bella held a look of pure hatred and shock.

18

Sam and Remus lay in bed together an hour later, panting.

"How do you feel now?" Sam asked sounding satisfied.

"I must admit I do feel pretty good." He looked over at her, "How about you?"

"I must admit that I'll never understand why girls go after James and Sirius and not you." She stood up and began to get dressed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked truly curious.

"Well like I said before you are very sweet and smart, two qualitites that James and Sirius don't have. Also, contrary to what some girls say, you are very good looking. Add on that you're great in bed and you've got the perfect boyfriend." By now she was fully dressed and she stood there looking at him. "You better get dressed. It's getting awefully late, people are bound to be leaving and if Wiekel comes up here and sees what we've done in his bed-"

"Wait, wait we just had sex in Wiekel's bed?"

"Well, yes."

"And how did you know this was Wiekel's rom?"

"I've been in here before," Remus gave her a look of slight shock and disgust, "I didn't say anything happened, I just said I was in here before. Just because I seem like a slut doesn't mean that I am one." She held her hands out and helped Remus sit up. She started walking around, picking up his clothes as he watched her.

"Sam, I have a serious question for you." She looked at him and gave him her full attention. "After tonight, will we ever see each other again?"

Sam hesitated and began looking for his clothes again. Remus took this as he answer, "I guess that's a no."

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry but we can't."

"But why not? You even said-"

"I know, I know! But just think! Remember how your friends atced when we were "going out" before? Well just imagine how they would feel if we kept in thouch now? They would never trust me, first of all, and then my friends would think I'm insane!"

"So this has everything to do with who we're friends with? What happened to not caring where we're from? And then couldn't we just keep this a secret?"

Sam shook her head, "There are no secrets any more. This is a dangerous time Remus and staying together would just be signing our lives away." She sat down next to him. "Remus may I ask a favor of you?"

"Ask away," he replied lamely.

"Please go into hiding."

"What?

"Someone close to you is a traitor. You-know-who is learning all your secrets and if you don't-"

"Wait who is traitor?"

"I can't say but if you don't go into hiding, and soon, You-know-who will try to recruite you because of your condition. If you don't agree he'll probably try to kill you. Please, just do this one thing for me."

"Fine, but if there are no more secrets why can't you tell me what I wish to know?"

"Because I can't. I'll be known as traitor and either cast out or killed."

"But I'll protect you!"

"Nothing will be able to protect me." She handed him his clothes and stood up. "I'm going to leave you now. If you are as smart as you seem to be you'll takemy advice." She turned to leave but stopped at the door and looked at him again. "If I do see you again Remus we have to be sworn enemies you do understand that right?" Remus nodded. "Goodbye Remus. I love you." She left the room completely.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus said solemly. He then got up, got dressed and left as well.

A/N: Hey! I know I haven't posted in a long time but that's because I've been so better I haven't had time to. Now that I have a laptop things might go faster. I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to explain the whole Narcissa/Snape thing. When I was re-reading the 6th HP book and I got up to chapter two I saw how Snape treated Narcissa. This gave me the idea. Even though he could be exceptionally nice to her because he's best friends with Lucius I thought it would be interesting if at some point in time they were in love with each other. Even perhaps when Narcissa and Lucius were together? I know it's silly but it was just an idea. . Please R&R and I'll try to finish writing and post up with next chapter ASAP! Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get up. It only took me longer because I had writers block galore! That and also I'm actually really far from where I had planned to be months ago. This chapter actually wasn't even a thought until I finished the last chapter. Oh well, I guess that's how things go. The italicized writing is a flashback. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! R&R s'il vous plait! Hope you enjoy! Cheers!

Chapter Nineteen:

Remus sat up in bed the next morning thinking about the night before. After his rendezvous with Sam he went back to James' house only to walk into the middle of a raging argument.

19

_Lily and James were in the middle of the living room, at least a foot apart from each other, while Sirius and Sarah stood on the landing of the stairs._

_"I'm sick of it James!" Lily was yelling "The worse part is that I don't know how long it's been going on!"_

_"Nothing's been 'going on'! I swear Lily, that girl was you!"_

_Lily scoffed, "Even though she looked absolutely _NOTHING_ like me?"_

_"No, see, she was you for at least a little while! Narcissa! She used polyjuice potion to change the girl into you!"_

_  
"Oh yeah, then why didn't I see her there? Stop trying to pin your mistakes on other people who weren't even there James."_

_"But she was there," Sirius chimed in, "her, Lucius, and Bella. We saw them." _

_Lily glared at him, "Of course you're sticking up for your best friend, Sirius! Why don't you try telling the truth for once instead of following James' lead?"_

_"But we _are_ telling the truth-"_

_Lily stopped him, "Whatever, in the meantime I'm going home and if you'd like to talk to me ever again, James Potter, I suggest you clean up your act and stop sleeping with every floozy you meet!"_

_"But-"_

_Before the words could get out of his mouth though Lily apporated to her house._

_"Well I tried Prongs," Sirius said._

_"Shutup Sirius," James replied and he ran past them up to his room._

19

The rest of the night was a very silent one. James stayed locked in his room and wouldn't answer to anyone. Sirius did question Remus about his night which he responded to very vaguely. Sirius assumed that what he had planned had happened but he didn't know with whom. What was also unknown was that Remus had sent a letter to Lily that night before he went to bed. He planned on going to visit her that morning to talk to her. Not only did he want to know what had happened, as well as wanting to put his input in, he aso just wanted to talk to Lily alone.He wanted to tell her what had happened that night with him and was hoping she would understand.

Remus was up and ready by noon. As he was leaving Sarah stopped him. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" he asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Can you please try to get Lily back here as soon as possible?" she whispered. Remus' eyes widened. How did she know where he was going? "Don't worry, I won't tell James you went to see her. It's just, I can't stand being the only girl in this mad house and now that I'm pregnant it's ten times worse." Remus nodded his head in an understanding.

"I won't be gone too long. If anyone asks tell them I went to find a job or something." Sarah noded in agreement and Remus was on his way. He walked out back and apporated to Lilys backyard. She was expecting him so as soon as he apeared she opened the back door to greet him.

"How have you been, Remus?" she asked as they hugged.

"Good," he replied taking in her scent. "How about you?" he asked as they pulled apart. "I'm good," but he knew she was lying. She looked even worse than she did after Mr. Potter's funeral. She looked like she hadn't slept all night and stayed up crying instead. "Come inside, come inside," she said hastily once she realized they were still standing in the doorway. He entered into the kitchen looking around. He had never been in Lily's house before and realized right away that it was amazingly clean. He understood why she cleaned so much at James' because James was a pig compaired to her.

Suddenly a girl, taller than Lily with blonde hair and a bony visage, entered the room. She stopped at the sight of Remus and looked at him suspiciously.

"Petunia," Lily said in a polite maner, "this is Remus. Remus this is my sister, Petunia.""Oh, how do you do?" Remus said reaching out his hand, trying to be as polite as possible. When she didn't take his hand and still looked at him with curiosity Lily said, "He's one of James' friends." Not seeming to care any more, she walked to the fridge to get a drink and then left the room with her nose in the air and without another look at Remus. "Don't worry about her," Lily said apologeticaly, "she doesn't really understand us and our world." But Remus understood and waved the apology away. Lily led the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Her room was tiny with blue walls. There was one window that looked out over the backyard and pictures, both magical and non, hung on her walls. They walked into the room and Lily immediately sat on her bed while Remus stood in the doorway not quite sure what to do. When Lily patted the spot on the bed next to her he grew slightly nervous but pushed this feeling aside as he advanced. As he sat down next to her she said, "Thankyou for coming, Remus, I really appreciate it. I was really glad when I got your owl."

"Anything for you," he replied.

"Do you mean it, Remus?" she had become awefully close.

"Uh, yeah, I-" but he was cut off as Lily lunged forward and locked him in a kiss which caught him completely of guard. But just as soon as the kiss had started it ended as Lily stoped and began to sob, leaning aganst Remus. Too stuned to say anything he just patted her on the back, trying to be comforting.

"I'm so sorry, Remus, I'm sorry," she said through her sobs, "I thought, now that James and I aren't getting married, I could give you the chance I denied you those few years ago. I thought I could make it up to you."

"Oh Lily, no," he said making her look at him. "It's okay. I know you love James, I know you always have even when you didn't want to admit it. Don't worry about me. I won't deny that I still love you but I believe that you and James were meant for each other." He hated himself for admitting that.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked wiping her tears away.

Remus swallowed. He didn't want to say it but he did know that it was true and he felt that right now would be the best time to tell Lily what he really felt. "Well, yeah, especialy since you both are upset about this whole situation. Which brings me to one reason why I came here. I believe James was telling you the truth."

"Not you too," Lily replied sounding disapointed in him.

"No, I'm not just siding with him! I have proof! I saw Sa- someone there and I conversed with them. They didn't mention anything happening that night but they did warn me about something else. They told me to go into hiding and I suggest that you do too."

"Hiding? But why?"

"The Dark Lord is geting stronger and if you haven't noticed people obviously want us dead."

Lily looked at him slightly concerned, "Are you sure, Remus?"

"Am I sure! Were you at that graveyard with us or not? I'm positive Lily. So please try to fogive James. I know he's innocent, just try to believe him."

"I'll try but it may take somet ime." She gave him a small smile, "Thank you Remus. You always help me." She gave him a hug. After their embrace he stood up. It was getting later into the day and he was staying longer than he had intended.

"I should get going," he announced. Lily looked like she was about to protest but then thought better of it.

"I'll walk you to the door," and they both walked back downstairs and out back where they parted. When he appeared in James' backyard he snuck in through the back door hoping to go undetected. But that was ruined when he entered the kitchen and walked into a lustful scene. Sirius and Sarah were embracing each other and making out like ther was no tomorrow. As they heard him enter they jumped apart, trying to act innocent.

"Oh, uh, hey there Remus," Sirius said trying to act natural, "how was the job hunt?"

Forgetting that that's what he told Sarah his excuse was he looked questionably at him. With a look from Sarah though his memory came back and he said, "Oh! Uh, yeah it went okay," hoping it was convincing enough. Not wanting anymore questions he asked, "Where's James?"

Seeming slightly happy that Remus was leaving them again he replied, "Oh he's upstairs, why?"

"I just need to talk to him," he replied hastily, walking out of the room. Immediately walking to James' room he knocked and James replied, "Yeah?"

"It's Remus, I have to talk to you, it's important."

There was a bit of a wait in which, Remus assumed, James got up from where ever he was sitting or laying to answer the door. When the door swung open Remus was slightly surprised to see James with black circles under his eyes. "This better be good, Remus," he said moodily as he held open the door for him. Remus made his way into the room and made sure that James was as far away from the door as possible before bringing up the subject, just in case he changed his mind and didn't want to hear what Remus had to say. Once James was laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and not at Remus, did he begin, "I visited Lily this morning." Remus wasn't sure if it was such a great idea to tell James about his visit to Lily. He had decided earlier to keep it a secret but then figured that with the information he was going to reveal to him it would be best to be completely truthful. These words caught James' attention imediately and, to Remus' relief, he did not seem angry.

James bolted up. "How is she?" he asked without hesitation.

"She's okay but I'm not going to lie, she does miss you."

James let out a breath that he was holding, "Does that mean she's coming back?"

"Well, I did tell her what I think, which is that you're telling the truth, and she said that she'll have to think about it. But, yes, I do believe she's coming back."

James smiled, "Remus, how can I repay you? You saved our relationship when it looked like all was lost."

"There is one thing you can do for me," he started without hesitation. "When Lily comes back go into hiding."

"What?" James asked slightly confused although he seemed to understand a little more than Lily had.

"Last night, at Wiekel's, I saw someone there who talked to me about the situation we're in. You know how it seems like every where we go we're being persude? Well apparently there's a traitor among us and they aren't keeping any secrets. If we don't go into hiding, and perhaps seperately, we'll never stay alive through the summer." James sat in silence for a while. Should he confide in Remus what Dumbledore had told him a few days ago? Was he trust worthy? James couldn't stand the thought that any of his close friends would betray him the way Remus was making it sound so he figured it would be safe.

"That's weird. That's exactly what Dumbledore talked to me about when I went to visit him. He told me the best thing to do would be to go into hiding." They kept to their own thoughts for some time before James finally announced what he had been thinking about, "Who could it be though? Do you really believe it could be Peter or Sirius?"

Remus hesitated, "Well, actually I've been thinking about that as well. Although it seems quite unbelieveable I have suspicions that Sirius could have a hand in this." He had blurted out the last part as fast as he could, hating himself for even suggesting it.

James looked at him dumbstruck, "You really think that Sirius would-?"

"I don't know!" Remus blurted out before James could finish. "But you can't be too sure, can you? Sure he's your best friend but there are things that we should be careful of."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that his family is full of Slytherin's and are right up there with the Dark Lord."

"But he hates his family, you know that."

"Yes I do but," Remus sighed, "I know it sounds stupid, you just can never tell can you?"

James sat in silence, staring at the floor trying to find some sort of loophole. Then it hit him, "So that means it doesn't just have to be Sirius! What about Peter?"

Remus was caught off guard. He had mentioned Peter earlier but he never had any thought that it could possibly be him. "Yes, yes it could be Peter."

James just stared at him with defeat in his eyes, "But you don't think it is?"

"Not entirely. It is a possibility, don't get be wrong, but the thought of Peter being able to figure out how to double play both sides just doesn't seem like something he'd be able to do." James couldn't help but agree and yet he still didn't want to admit that it was Sirius. He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud that his best friend would betray him like that. "Look I'm not saying that it's definitely Sirius, it's just a thought, a precaution, you know?" Remus voiced when he saw how upset James was getting. James looked at him and nodded his head. "Just think about what I told you." Remus got up and left without another word. James knew what he had to do. He had to go talk to Sirius about this, no matter how risky it could be.

19

"That bloody prick!" Sirius shouted after James finished informing him of the conversation he and Remus just had. "Making it sound like I would do that to you!" Sirius looked frantically at James, "You don't think I would do that, do you James?"

"Of course not! That's what I tried to tell Remus but he just kept saying that he was just taking precautions."

"If any of us were the traitors it would be him! Bloody werewolf! He's the one who dated that Slytherin girl last year! He's the one we should be taking precautions against! Voldemort would love to have another werewolf on his side!"

"Sirius! I don't believe the traitor is either you or Remus or Peter! I don't believe any of my friends would do such a thing so please stop pointing the finger!" James looked at Sirius sternly before continuing, "Tomorrow I'll go visit Dumbledore again and talk to him more about it. It is a possibility that we should all go. I think Remus is right about one thing. Lily and I shouldn't be the only ones going into hiding." Sirius was agreeing when there was a knock at the door. Remus opened it with a letter in his hand.

"Sorry for interrupting but I thought you might want to know I got a letter from Lily. She said she'd be coming back tomorrow afternoon, even if she doesn't fully forgive you yet."

James was relieved and happy even with the circumstances that faced them. All he knew was that Lily was coming back to him and in a few short hours he would be able to talk to her and straighten everything out with her.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I just want to give a warning that this has Deathly Hallows spoilers! If you haven't finished the book yet or at least read up to the last chapter than I wouldn't read this if you really don't want to know. I just hope it's not lame because it seemed very lame in my head but I felt that I should have something like this in here or else it wouldn't be the same. R&R s'il vous plait! Cheers!

Chapter Twenty:

Lily kept herself to her room for the whole day after Remus had left. She thought long and hard about what he told her. She trusted Remus and didn't doubt his judgement. She trusted him more than any other of the guys and felt bad about it. She knew James had a reputation of a ladies man and had always feared that something bad was going to come out of it, which was why she was fast to jump to conclusions about him. This is what she feared about their relationship, that she didn't fully trust James. She would have to discuss this with him and tell him how she really felt about everything before anything could be healed between them. She had already decided that she would return to James' house. It had only been one day but she felt, after her talk with Remus, that if anything was going to be solved and if they were going to go into hiding together that they should settle things sooner rather than later. She was packing her things with plans on leaving as soon as she could the next day rather than that night, just to give her more time to calm down and sort out her thoughts, when the door bell rang. It was pretty late so she had no idea who would be calling at this hour. When the doorbell rang again she grew aggrivated. Why hadn't her parents answered the door? Petunia was out sleeping over her friends she knew that and her parents were sitting downstairs watching the nightly news like they did every night. Lily told them that she didn't want to be bothered but as the door bell rang for a third time she had to assume that they went to bed early and she came out of her room, walked down the stairs and answered the door. Upon seeing who was there she stared in shock, the words caught in her throat.

"Hello Lily," said Severus Snape, not in his usual cold voice but in a lighter and happier tone.

"Severus," she said curtly when she found her voice.

"May I come in?" he asked and without even waiting for a reply he tried to get through but Lily prevented him.

"What do you want?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go on a walk with me. You know for old times sake?"

"And why would I go on a walk, at night, with a known Death Eater."

"Becuase Lily, I'm your friend. We've been friends for the longest time. Since before we even started Hogwarts and we've always understood each other. I just want to talk."

"You're missing the point, Severus. We _used_ to be friends. Then you made the mistake of becoming a Death Eater and ruined it. If you haven't noticed you and your little friends have been trying to kill me-"

"Not you! We've been trying to kill J- no one! Why would we-- why would _I_-- want to kill you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because your almighty Dark Lord commands it. As I hear of it he's not so loving or understanding and he hates muggle-borns, or as your more used to hearing it, Mudbloods. Now can you please leave? I'd like to get back to packing before I go to bed." She didn't wait for his reply before she started to close the door but even before she had closed the door halfway everything went black. Snape stood over Lily's still body. He didn't want to, he really didn't but going against orders would cost him more than banishment. The Dark Lord knew his feelings for Lily, he had found out before Snape had become skilled at occlumency and legilmency. He had already proved his resourcefulness and loyalty but to keep his title he would have to do what he didn't want. He had not completely harmed Lily, just knocked her out, but it was still a painful experience.

Narcissa silently walked out of the living room and, seeing Lily lying motionless on the floor, asked, "You're done?"

Snape looked up at her, startled, "Yeah, are you?"

Narcissa nodded her head and replied, "Lucius is just about done writing out the note." When she realized that his eyes went back to looking at Lily's still body she said, "Forget about her, Severus. You mean nothing to her so why dwell on something that can never be?" Snape ignored her and after a minute of silence she walked back into the living room without another word. Snape bent down over Lily's body and placed his hands underneith her. He thought he would have to use all the strength he could but amazingly Lily was very light even in an unconcious state. As he lifted her off the ground, happy to be holding her close to him, Lucius, Bella and Narcissa came out from the living room.

"Good, you're ready to go," Lucius said sounding slightly annoyed. "We would have been sooner but Bella decided to take her time."

"I told you Lucius a kill isn't a kill without a little torture first," Bella retorted.

"It doesn't matter," Snape said once again in his cold voice. "Let's go." Within minutes they were out the back door and gone from sight.

20

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter sat in Dumbledore's office the next day around noon. Sarah had stayed back at the Potter house to wait for Lily who said she would be arriving around noon. After the meeting with Dumbledore, James hoped he would be able to go back home and talk with Lily about the road up ahead and what they may need to do to stay safe together.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "I'm glad that the four of you have come to see me. It was a wise choice to take my advice and see the danger you all are in. The best thing that I can think of is finding a new house and use the Fidelius Charm to conceal yourself in it."

"How does this charm work, sir?" James asked sounding very curious.

"You make a pact with someone outside of the house, a trusted person known as the Secret-Keeper. Only they know where the house is and they are the only one who can reveal where it's location is."

"Why can't we just stay in my house now?" James asked still curious.

"You could, but I feel that it would be safer to move to a different location with friednlier neighbors and a little more protection."

"Do you know where a good place to hide would be?"

Dumbledore hesitated, "Well ther is a place named Godric's Hollow. I know the place and it seems safe enough. The only thing is that you would have to find a Secret- Keeper. If you would like I will gladly volunteer-"

"No, it's okay Professor. I mean I don't know who would be the secret keeper yet," Sirius gave James a shocked look, "and I do want to keep my options open until we find a place."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I'm assuming you're all going to be taking this option?" he asked the other boys.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not so sure Professor, I mean it seems that Lily and James are the ones who need it most but if circumstances change-"

"You'll think about it in other words," Dumbledore summed up for him.

"Yes," it was James' turn to give Sirius a shocked look. Sirius responded by giving him a look that clearly stated they would discuss it later. James looked down at his watch and noticed that it was closing in on 1:30. Lily would definitely be back at his house by now and waiting for him. James stood up, "Thankyou for your help, Professor. We'll keep in touch and let you know what our decisions are."

"Alright James but please do not wait too long to decide. It would be best if you decided sooner rather than later what with the current situation you're in."

James nodded his head. The four boys headed to the fire place to floo back to James' house. Upon stepping out of the fire place they were met immediately by Sarah who looked panicked.

"Oh good your back!" she said sounding relieved.

"What is it Sarah?" Sirius asked.

"Where's Lily?" James asked after she didn't answer and he noticed she was not with her.

"Well," Sarah began, "she never came."

"What do you mean she never came?" James asked becoming panicked as well.

"She just never showed up."

"Never showed up!"

"Calm down James," Sirius said, "she's probably just running a little late."

"But that's the thing!" James replied becoming even more worried every second, "Lily is never late! Ever! She would probably die if she were late no matter how insignificant the thing was."

"Well, why don't you go to her house and see if she's there?" Sirius suggested.

"Right!" James said and he was out the door before anyone could stop him. Remus followed after and Sarah was about to follow after him but Sirius stoped her.

"No Sarah, you stay here."

"What? Why? Lily's my friend too!"

"I don't want you getting into any danger!"

"And how do you know that I won't get into danger here?"

"I'll leave Peter with you," Sirius said simply.

"I'm not staying here!" Peter interjected sounding panicked at the thought of getting into danger. Sirius looked at Sarah long and hard and she glared back at him, determined not to be left behind. Sirius let out of a sigh, "Fine, but if anything bad happens you are to come straight back here, understand?" Sarah nodded her head, satisfied with the arangement. "Okay, let's go," Sirius grabbed Sarah by the hand and they left the house after the other two. Peter lingered behind everyone. Should he go along with them? Would it be safe enough to pursue or would the Death Eaters still be at the house when they arrived? No, that couldn't happen. He knew the arrangements were to get Lily the night before so they wouldn't run into that problem. The deal was to lure James to the destined place before any action was taken. Besides, the Death Eaters knew to treat Peter like the others and to be ruthless if they were to ever encounter each other outside a planned meeting. That was part of the arrangement so as not to give it away, that he was the traitor. Taking a breath Peter followed the others out the back door and to Lily's house.

20

Once James arrived outside in Lily's backyard he did not hesitate to run inside the house and up to her room. Her bedroom door was open and upon entering he knew something had to be wrong. Her things were half packed as if she was interrupted by something, or someone. James' mind was in overdrive. He didn't know what to think and didn't want to jump to conclusions. She could have been interrupted for many reasons: a family emergency perhaps. Suddenly there was a scream from downstairs and James bolted out of the room faster than he ever had before. Running down the stairs he met Sirius at the bottom.

"James!" Sirius said in a panic, "quickly come here! This isn't good."

Going over to the living room James peered in to see both Lily's parents dead in the middle of the room. He walked past the others who seemed to refuse to go into the room and bent down next to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. There was no sign of bodily harm on them, their eyes were open in wide shock and that was when James knew that something bad had happened not too long ago. He saw a note lying next to the bodies on the floor. He opened it and read it over not once but twice trying to swallow all the information. Lily was gone and he had to go get her back. Suddnely the front door opened and they all jumped hearing a voice behind them.

"What the hell are you freaks doing here?" Petunia said sounding annoyed. Before anyone could reply, though, she had looked over to James who was still kneeling next to her dead parents. She screamed, "What have you done!?" She pushed past the others and kneeled down next to James. "What's wrong with-? What happened to-?"

"I haven't done anything," James said a little colder than he meant to. He knew Petunia was easy to jump to conclusions and seeing as she didn't particularly like him he felt that she would go to any means to point the finger at him. "Your parents are dead, Petunia, and the people who did it took Lily. It's just lucky you weren't here last night as well." James stood up and Petunia looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes and looked very confused.

"Someone took- but I don't understand."

"I didn't think you would, nor may you ever understand this. It has to do with our world, that is mine and Lily's, not yours. Now I'm going to get Lily back. I'll owl the Ministry for you so they can take care of this situation without any muggles getting involved." He turned, walked out of the room and into the kitchen being closely followed by the others, minus Petunia who was still in the living room. James found a piece of paper in the kitchen and a pen. He began writing a letter directed to the Minstry of Magic.

"So you're really going after Lily, James?" Sirius asked sounding slightly frightened.

"Yes," James replied curtly.

"I want to go too," Sarah interjected and Sirius looked at her.

"Oh no you are not going. Remember what you promised me back at the house? This situation is getting too dangerous for you. You're to go back to James' and wait for me there."

James looked at Sirius, "Who says you're going too?"

Sirius was taken aback, "Well- I just thought seeing as we're best friends that I would help you out, mate."

James shook his head, "I'm going alone. They took my fiancee so this is my battle and no one elses." He rolled up the piece of paper and went outside to try to find some sort of transportation for the letter. He was becoming aggrivated because it was all taking longer than he wanted it to.

"But James I can't let you fight alone," Sirius said.

"Me either," Remus chimed in. James looked at them. He knew they were his best friends and only wanted to help but he knew he couldn't put them in danger as well as his own life.

"I want to help too!" Sarah piped in and Sirius turned to her.

"I told you, you are not going!"

"Just try and stop me-"

"Guys!" James yelled, "Stop fighting, this isn't getting us anywhere. I know all you want to help but I can't put you all in danger." He finally thought of something, "I don't want you coming with me but I know another way you can help," he handed Sirius the note, "take this to the Ministry and explain. Tell them all you can and don't worry about me," he added seeing the looks on their faces. As soon as Sirius took the letter from him he apporated. They didn't know where he had to go, none of them read the letter so he knew they wouldn't follow and would be forced to do as he asked. He arrived on a deserted road miles from where he was before. James looked around. Becoming afraid that, in his nervousness and determination, he apporated to the wrong spot he took the piece of paper out of his pocket, looked at the street sign over top him and was confirmed that he had come to the right place. Looking around again he then realized there was a little cottage just up the road, but still barely visable. He walked up the street. There was a slight breeze in the air which blew threw his hair. The silence around him made him feel uneasy but the only thing he could keep his mind on was getting Lily back. Cautiously he walked up to the abandoned cottage. When he was right outside the cottage he looked around himself but seemed to be alone. Letting down his guard slightly he walked up the porch steps and, to his surprise, was ambushed almost instantly. He was pushed inside the house by rough hands. James could tell that the cottage was magicked because it was way bigger on the inside than it looked to be from the outside. He knew that the house wasn't too important though because it wasn't furnished nicely or anything of the sort. It was just a dark, empty place.

"He actually showed up," he heard the triumph in Bella's voice before he actually saw her. He was turned to face the side of the room where Bella, Lucius, Narcissa and Snape stood. Lily was no where to be seen.

"Wher's Lily!" James shouted, trying to sound brave but he was very nervous on the inside.

"Oh don't worry you'll get your precious little mudblood, eventually," Bella sneered.

"Don't you dare call her that!" James noticed that the three of them smiled triumphantly because James was playing right into what they had planned but James was a little surprised to see Snape looking as if he didn't enjoy the experience at all. James found it slightly odd because out of everyone he thought Snape would be the one to be most cheerful. He would finally be able to get back at James for whatever torture he endured from him over the past few years. On the other hand James knew the relationship he and Lily had had but he figured that ended a few years ago, once Lily began dating James.

"Can we get this over with?" Narcissa asked sounding bored. "I do have a life outside of this you know."

Bella gave her a look and seemed like she was about to start a row but Lucius cut in, "Yes, I agree. I didn't plan on spending my whole day in this place. Snape, go fetch our prisoner." Snape shuffled out of the room and off into a side room. It took a minute and James was growing impatient but Snape returned with Lily, dragging her in by the arm.

"James!" Lily gasped upon seeing him there. There were tears in her eyes and James hated seeing her so upset over the situation they were in. He was glad though to notice that she didn't seem to be hurt in any way but he could be mistaken. Snape threw Lily to the floor in the middle of the room so that all eyes were on her.

"Now, Potter, you do as we say or else Lily will be in worse condition than she is now," Bella said with a smirk on her face. This was a tough decision for James. He didn't want Lily to be hurt but then to do whatever they asked of him would be going against everything he believed in.

"No, James don't do it!" Lily screamed trying to convince him that she was not worth it. James looked at her with sad eyes. How could he hurt her if he loved her so?

"Lily, I-" he began but was cut off by a bloodcurtling scream from Lily as Bella placed the Cruciatus Curse on her. "Stop!" James yelled, not sure if he could be heard over Lily.

Once the curse was lifted, and Lily lay panting on the floor, Bella said, "That was for not consenting right away. If you would like to take up more time, go ahead, I don't mind. Unlike the others I have all day." She gave James a malicious smile and raised her wand once more, getting ready to strike.

"No, don't!" James said, panicking, "Okay, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Lily, please." Bella smiled, satisfied, as did the others. Lily looked shocked as if she couldn't believe that James would do such a thing.

"James, no! They're going to kill you! I heard them, they're going to-" but this statement was ended in another scream of pain as Bella placed the curse on her once more.

"Stop it! I told you I'd do whatever you want!"

"Do you think I really care? I just got you to agree, I never said that I would stop hurting her."

James tried to get away. He struggled hard against the hands that held him where he was. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, withering in pain. Bella lifted the curse that she had placed on him and smirked, "No use trying to get away. Either way you will die, Potter, I will make sure of that." James laid on the ground with his eyes closed. All he kept thinking was that he needed help or else both him and Lily were going to die. There was only one way out of this and since he lay on the ground, free from the hands that binded him mere seconds before, he quickly placed his hand in his pocket for his wand. Thankfully he went undetected as the others discussed what they should do with the two.

"Personally I think we should bring Potter to the Dark Lord. He would be very pleased to kill him himself. Evans on the other hand we could kill right in front of him right now. We don't have to bother the Dark Lord with a filthy little mudblood like her," Bella was suggesting.

"I like the way you think, Bella," Lucius agreed.

James heard footsteps and then a dull booming noise. Lily took in a breath of air as Bella's foot connected with her stomach. "Get up," Bella commanded, "I want you to die at my wand standing, fighting for your life. I don't pity any victim of mine so get up." James heard Lily shifting around on the floor until she was standing. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Even in this time, when she knew she was about to die, she looked so beautiful and so brave. But James couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her die in front of him as he lay on the floor, his wand in his hand. He knew he had to act and fast. He watched as Bella raised her wand, the words that would seal Lily's fate lingering on the tip of her tounge. It was then that James jumped up and blasted Bella backwards. Grabbing Lily by the hand he pulled her into him and apporated out of the house to the angry shouts and curses of the Death Eaters they left behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Sarah awoke with a start. She was sweating and panting as she gazed at the dark room in front of her. She didn't always like waking up to darkness around her, and who could blame her when times were so terrible. She felt the bed shift as Sirius shifted in his sleep. She looked down at his peacefully sleeping form and wasn't sure whether she wanted to wake him up or not. At least he was having happy dreams so why bother him with her nightmares. She had been having nightmares for at least a week now and she couldn't help thinking that it was possibly because of where they were at the moment. At least a month before Lily had been taken by Death Eaters and James had gone to rescue her. James' request was that they go to the Ministry and report the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Lily's parents, as he went in search of her. Afterwards they had returned to his house and about an hour later James and Lily apporated into the kitchen in a panic. Without much explanation at the time they floo'd her, Sirius, Remus and Peter out of the house and to Dumbledore's office. Apparently the kidnapping was a plot in which to kill both Lily and James and, since they were now being persude, waiting to find a safe house was out of the question. They needed to find a place to stay right then and there and Dumbledore had the solution. He allowed the six of them to stay in the Shrieking Shack until further notice. No one would know they were in there except Dumbledore and no one went near the house because it was believed to be haunted with violent ghosts. In reality it wasn't haunted, the howls and screams people have heard at night every month were from Remus during his transformations. Even with this knowledge Sarah still didn't like the place. It was dark, dank and it was filthy, not to mention it smelled horrible. It was a little after they were staying here that Sarah began having nightmares. She never told Sirius about them because she figured they were only her nerves talking to her. In every nightmare she had they always ended with her losing the baby. She didn't know why but it scared her to think that possibly these nightmares would come true but she kept this fear to herself, not wanting to bother Sirius with something so trivial. Sarah jumped when she realized that Sirius was now staring back at her.

"Sarah?" he said in a curious tone, "What are you doing up?"

"Oh," Sarah said trying to think of something, "I couldn't sleep," which was the closest thing to the truth, if not part of it. Not only was she having nightmares but half the time it took her hours just to get to sleep.

Sirius sat up and looked into her eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked. "You haven't seemed like yourself for a while now."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she tried to convince him but it didn't seem to be working.

"You also seem to have forgotten that I can tell when you're lying," he replied. Sarah looked down at her lap. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said after she was quiet for some time. "I don't want to pressure you but just know that I'm ready to listen if you want to talk." He slid back down deeper into the covers and turned onto his side as if he was about to go back to sleep. No matter how much Sarah didn't want to bother him she did want to confide in him, to show him that she did want to hear his advice.

"Sirius?" she said in a whisper, not sure if he had fallen asleep yet.

"Hmm?" he replied, apparently not asleep yet but close to it.

"You won't let anything happen to me, will you?"

Sirius turned around and looked at her, astonished. "You shouldn't even have to ask that question, Sarah. Haven't I been protecting you this whole time?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure."

"But why?"

It took Sarah a minute before she could get herself to reply. Tears began to swell up in her eyes and she didn't trust herself to speak for a while, not wanting them to fall. She didn't want Sirius to think that she was weak. "I just keep having these nightmares."

"Nightmares? What are they about?"

Sarah took a deep breath. She could do this. She could confide in Sirius and tell him everything that she had been seeing in her dreams without crying. Suddenly she couldn't take it any more and tears began to fall. Pulling the covers closer to her, she remained sitting as her body began to shake from the silent tears. This movement could not go unnoticed and Sirius sat up in alarm.

"Sarah, waht's wrong?" He pulled her close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. After she calmed down enough to speak she said, "It's just, these nightmares are so real, so frightening, that I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want to experience them and it hurts every time I do. I just don't want to hurt any more."

"Well maybe if you tell me what they're about I can help. Maybe I can comfort you and your fear."

Sarah took another deep breath and wiped her eyes. She looked at Sirius and knew that she could trust him, that he would not make fun of her. "Okay," she began, "there's not much to tell about them. The only real frightening part is that no matter what the dream is about, in the end, I always," she hesitated, took a breath and continued, "I always lose the baby." Tears started fill her eyes once more but they stopped when she felt Sirius' arms wrap around her shoulders. He kissed her lightly on the side of the head and whispered in her ear,

"You know that won't happen. I won't let it happen."

Sarah turned to face him and wraped her arms around him, returning his embrace.

"I know but I'm still scared. It could be a possibility."

"Yes but let's not think of that right now. If something goes wrong that's when we'll worry. In the meantime we'll just be extra careful. You don't have to worry about staying here much longer either. We should be able to leave any day now, once Dumbledore has found us a safe place to stay at."

"Good, this place gives me the creeps." She smiled as she looked into Sirius' eyes. They were very warm and trusting and she knew that he would always be there for her. With that they snuggled back down in the sheets and were asleep within minutes.

21

James and Lily sat on the beaten up old sofa down in what was once the living room. By now it was covered in cob webs, dirt and broken pieces of furniture from all over the house. They had been sitting there for quite some time, holding deep and thought provoking conversations sometimes, while sitting in complete silence at others. They had talked out their differences and James had explained the whole story to Lily when they had first arrived at the Shrieking Shack. The next step for them was to figure out what the would do. Lily still wanted to get married to James, and he to her, but they weren't sure if having a child with these circumstances would be the smartest thing to do. They had both decided that it would be best to wait, until they were really and truely safe. They had come to this conclusion, as well as the end of their conversation when there came a knock at the secret entrance way into the house. James got up and took out his wand and Lily followed suit.

"Who is it?" James demanded.

"It's only me," a voice replied.

Lily sighed out of relief but as she realized James was not putting down his guard she whispered, "It's only Dumbledore, James-" but she was cut off by a wave of James' hand.

"Who are you?"

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my patronus is a phoenix and I enjoy Lemon Drops." It was only until after this that James let his hand that was holding his wand fall to his side.

"Come in," he said sounding very tired. Dumbledore walked in with a smile on his face.

"I'm very proud of you, James. You're taking the necessary precautions that you should, even after this long time of staying here."

"Well," James replied, "you never know what something can go wrong."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Indeed." Lily was astounded. Why hadn't she thought of that? Why was she so quick to jump to conclusions, especially in these dark times? Sure it could have seen like Dumbledore at first but in the end it might have been a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion and Lily felt very foolish for not thinking of that in the first place.

"What brings you here?" Lily heard James ask and it brought her back to the Shrieking Shack.

"I've come to inform you all that I've found a house for you."

"Really?" Lily asked very happy at the thought of leaving. She didn't like staying in the Shrieking Shack very much and was waiting very impatiently for this day. "That's great! Where did you find a place?"

"I found it in a development that I've mentioned before. I believe that Godric's Hollow would be the best place for you because there aren't only muggles around. There are a few wizarding families in the neighborhood who I know very well and who will help look after you."

Lily turned to James in excitement, "Did you hear that James? I place of our own! A safe place! I have to go tell the others!" She turned from the two men and ran up the stairs to inform the others of the great news.

"Thanks, Professor, this means a lot to all of us," James said, very happy to see Lily happy.

"It's nothing James. I'm just here to help. The only thing is it's now that your friends need to decide if they will stay with you or move into homes of their own." James nodded his head in understanding. He knew this day would come and even though he loved keeping his friends close to him he knew that they all couldn't stay together forever.

As soon as everyone was gathered in the beat-up living room Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As you have heard I have found you a place to stay. The question now is will you all go?"

James looked at Sirius with hope. Sirius looked back only for a second before looking back at Dumbledore and shaking his head.

"No, Professor, I don't think so. I think it's time Sarah and I found our own place and get out of Lily and James' hair."

"Same here, professor," Remus added. They all looked at Peter who merely nodded his head in agreement with the other two.

James looked morosely back at Dumbledore who said, "Alright, now that that's settled the only thing left is to figure out who will be secret keeper. Or are you all going to use the Fidelius Charm?"

Again Sirius shook his head, "I've felt for a long time that it's Lily and James the Dark Lord is after and we're just an extra bonus. I don't think any of us need the Fidelius Charm besides them, although we do need to keep our guards up at all times." As the others agreed James felt like he was losing hope for the survival of his friends. He knew the Dark Lod would probably go after them and he couldn't do anything to change their minds about using the Fidelius Charm. "If He wants to get to you through me then let him try. I would die for you James, you know that," was Sirius' reply when he mentioned his fears and James admitted that Sirius did have a point. He knew that his friends would die to protect him and that made him feel happy yet sad at the same time. He didn't want that to be the cause but then he also knew that he would do the same thing for them if the chance came.

"So, did you come to any conclusions as to who your Secret keeper might be?" Dumbledore asked James.

"No, Professor," James said shaking his head.

"You should decide quickly, James. You can't move into your new home before you decide this. Since I figured you wouldn't have made up your mind yet I have found another place for you to stay in for the time being. My suggestion is that you four start looking for a place to live, all seperated. Don't worry, you won't have to be far from each other," Dumbledore added with the look of panic coming onto Sirius' face, "Just in different locations far enough so no one will be able to figure out where Lily and James are."

"But, sir, I thought you said that the charm-"

"It does protect you enough so that no one will be able to find you, but it also helps if the person has no idea where you are. Once you step outside the property of the house you will be seen." James nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, I'll be back later tonight to fetch you all. It would be safer to travel by night so we won't be seen." Dumbledore left them that evening with hope for a better future for themselves.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I started college so have been pretty busy. I've also, like always, had pretty bad writers block. I apologize now if the next chapter doesn't get posted for a while. The chapters may also start becoming a little shorter. Cheers!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

James sat on the porch of the little farm cottage Dumbledore had found for them until James made up his mind about secret keeper. It was a harder decision than he thought it would be. The obvious choice was to give the task to Dumbledore but James didn't know if he could handle that. Sure Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort feared but he couldn't take it if Dumbledore died to protect him. He didn't want that to happen because he was always there for James and this burden seemed too much to put on the old wizard. The only problem was the only people he trusted most was his friends and he wouldn't want them to die for him either. After thinking it over for quite some time James came to the conclusion that he felt a little better appointing the task to one of his friends because they already told him they were willing to fight for him, not that Dumbledore wouldn't be. Another problem was who he would be able to appoint. It was a troublesome task because Sirius suspected Remus, and Remus suspected Sirius, of being on the side of the Dark Lord. He knew that appointing either one of them would only make the other nag him about their suspicions.

James sighed, frustated, and ran his hands through his already messed up hair. There still was one more person that he hadn't really thought of. Peter was loyal to James, he knew that, but would he be able to stick up to the Dark Lord and die for him like the others? He felt bad enough doubting Peter but he just had to be sure. No one doubted that Peter was still on their side. Everyone seemd to believe that Peter wouldn't be able to think of ways to escape them and go to the Death Eaters but James wasn't so sure. A lot of times it was always the ones who were the most quiet, who seemed the most dimwitted, that would be able to do the most horrific things. James shook his head. What was he thinking? Sirius and Remus were right, Peter would never be able to do a Death Eater's job, never. He had never shown a violent or evil bone in his body and James trusted him one hundred percent, even in these dark times. He trusted all his friends but, like now, he did have his doubts at times. James leaned forward and placed his head in his hands as he thought. He really shouldn't of been thinking about it as much as he was, he knew the answer to the problem almost right away. If he didn't want either Sirius or Remus on his back the best solution was to appoint Peter. With Peter on this task James felt assured that both he and Lily would be safe. With another sigh he stood up to owl Dumbledore the result.

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I feel like this needed to happen some time soon. I'm going to start the next chapter right now so hopefully I'll have it up tonight or at least soon. I hope you enjoy it! R&R s'il vous plait! Cheers!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty- Three:

"Oh James look at it!" Lily exclaimed as they entered Godric's Hollow.

James smiled at Lily's excitement as they stepped into their new home. "I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile on his face.

Lily turned to him with a look of shock on her face, "Like it? I love it!" She stepped over the threshold and began to walk around the living room. The whole house was nicely furnished and beautifully decorated. Lily placed her suitcase in the middle of the living room floor. Before they started their journey to moving into their new home, they had to stop and James' old house to pick up the rest of their belongings. They made sure to only take the essentials with them, not wanting to have to apporate with a lot of items.

James stepped into the house and placed his belongings right next to Lily's. He looked around the living room with great satisfaction. It was nice not living in his parents home any more. Of course he was pretty much driven out of his parents home but that wasn't his fault. He had no idea why the Dark Lord wanted him dead and wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

"James! James, come here quickly!" he heard Lily's voice from the backyard and for a minute he became nervous. Had they been discovered that quickly? No, it couldn't be possible unless Wormtail wasn't as reliable as he had hoped. Quickly, but cautiously, he walked into the kitchen and through the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

"Lily?" he asked when he saw her standing motionless on the edge of the patio.

She turned to face him with a face full of awe, "Look, James, look at this magnificent yard! It's perfect! Do you know how much gardening I can do? I love it!"

She faced the yard again and James also took a look around the yard to see what she meant. It was fairly large compaired to the yards around them. There was a small patio that led off into the yard and a tall brown wooden fence that enclosed the whole yard. There were already what looked like little flower beds that lined the fences. James had to agree with Lily when she said that the yard was magnificent.

"I'm glad you're happy with it," James said to her.

She turned to face him again, "I love this, James. I love this house and this yard and the best part is that it's all ours!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. James wrapped his arms around her waste and tightly embraced her. He was glad that she was so happy with their new home. He hoped that everything would work out here and that they would be able to stay here without any problems.

23

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Sirius yelled as they walked into the small apartment he and Sarah would be living in. Sirius dropped the bags by the door and held out his hand to help Sarah through the doorway and over to the closest couch. She was now close to five months pregnant and getting bigger every day. Unfortunately, along with getting bigger she was becoming more emotional.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said as she slowly sat down. Sighing, Sarah looked around her, "This isn't too bad." She looked at Sirius, "You did a very nice job at picking out a place for us."

Sirius smirked, "See I'm not totally incompetant."

"I never said you were," Sarah smiled and motioned him to sit down next to her. He did as she asked and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Do you really think it's all that good? I mean, you will be happy here right?" Sirius asked not sure if she was being fully truthful with him.

"I promise you," she kissed him on the cheek. Then, pushing herself up, she said, "I think I want to take a look around before we get unpacked." Sirius quickly stood up to help her. With him at her side they walked through the tiny apartment, examining each room. By the time they were done they had counted the living room that connected to a small kitchen, one bathroom, two bedrooms and a smaller room that looked like it could be a study. The study made Sarah very happy since she loved books and was very intent on making it into a tiny library.

After they had circled their new little apartment and came to a stop next to their bags at the front door Sarah turned to Sirius with a smile on her face. "It's perfect. This place is nice and cozy. It's the perfect place for us, for me, you and," she placed his hand on her round belly, "our little baby."

Sirius pulled her close and kissed her. Never in his whole life had he loved Sarah more than he did now. He couldn't believe that they finally had a house of their own and they were going to have a child in a few months to raise as they chose. This was probably the best time in Sirius' whole life.

23

Remus lay down on his new bed in his new apartment. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He liked the thought of finally being alone in his own place. He felt very independent. But even though he was happy about it, he was upset about it at the same time. He wanted what James had, what Sirius had. He didn't want to be alone in this apartment. He wanted to share it with someone. Getting up, he walked through the apartment and out the front door. Remus stood on the front step and took a deep breath. He was glad that he lived on the first floor, he wasn't very fond of heights. Looking down the road to the entrance of the apartment complex he began to think about how he wasn't so alone as he thought he was. Sirius and Sarah lived only a few blocks up, Peter lived in between him and Sirius, and Lily and James lived a few blocks in the other direction. So he lived in the middle of everyone which made him realize he wasn't as far from his friends as it felt.

Suddenly something caught his eye. He turned and looked across the street from where he was standing and saw a beautiful young woman walking up the steps of her apartment. The funny thing is he didn't see her outside before and there was no car in her driveway. There was the possibility that she had just come from a friends apartment nextdoor but then again she looked as though she just came home from work. Their eyes met for a second and she smiled at him, or at least he thought she did. Then she turned her keys in the lock of her door, walked inside and disappeared from his sight. Even after she was gone, though, he couldn't take his eyes from where she had just been. He hadn't felt that kind of feeling since Lily and Sam, and wasn't sure if he liked it. He didn't know if he wanted to throw himself into a relationship right now, what with the constant threat of the Dark Lord and his being a wizard, as well as a were wolf and all. What was he thinking? He didn't even know this woman and he was already thinking about the possibility of starting a relationship with her. But there was something about her that made him feel like he had seen her before. Shaking his head from these thoughts, Remus turned and went back inside his new apartment to get unpacked and settle in at last.

23

Peter stood stock still in the open doorway of his new apartment. He didn't know what it was but being alone scared him very much. Especially being alone in a brand new house. He knew no one around him, and they didn't know him. Peter smikred. In a way, though, it was slightly perfect. He would now be able to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He stepped over the threshold of his apartment and closed the door behind him but didn't move any further. He just stood there, looking around him. It was very quiet. Beginning to freak himself out he began thinking of all the good that came out of getting this new apartment. _Besides the fact that I'm a stranger here and that there are strangers all around me I can at least have peace and quiet when I need it, _Peter thought. _I can also go out when I need to without having an explaination, well unless someone comes over here to find me. Yeah, there's also no more Sirius beating up on me, well unless I go visit him, which probably won't happen much. _Peter's thoughts stopped for a second. _No, no I have to keep a steady visit with everyone. If I don't they may start thinking something's up with me._ This made him very nervous. He didn't want them to find out that he was a traitor. He even began to forget why he became traitor in the first place but then it came back to him.

He had become traitor in the first place because he felt unwanted by his friends. He felt that they didn't want him around and would be better off without him. That and the fact that the Dark Lord was growing stronger everyday. With the power he was promising to anyone who wanted to join up who would be stupid enough to deny him? Obviously they were. There were times, just like this one, where he slightly regreted the choice he made but he couldn't back out now. He just thought of all the things his so called friends put him through and anger surged through him. Although, he still grew nervous at times. It was becoming a little too obvious that he was traitor, which was why Peter was so surprised that he had been selected as Secret Keeper. He was surprised James hadn't picked Sirius or at least Dumbledore. Peter shivered at the thought of Dumbledore. He knew why the Dark Lord feared him so much because he could see right through him. There were times when Peter felt that Dumbledore knew about him going traitor. When Dumbledore looked at him, he could almost swear that he was reading his thoughts like a book. Peter pushed this thought away. He was becoming uneasy again and it wasn't just because of Dumbledore. The Dark Lord would know that they had used the Fidelius Charm and that he was the Secret Keeper. He didn't know how He would know, but He would. Not sure if he wanted to give them up so easily, because Lily had always been such a help to him and James hadn't always been a jerk, Peter decided he would lie low for a while. Make it seem like they hadn't moved from their last hiding spot, which the Death Eaters never found out about because Peter couldn't leave. When the time felt right he would give them up. Of course he didn't know when the time would be right and he hoped it wouldn't be right before he was about to be killed. Peter shuttered at this thought. Picking up his bag that sat next to the door, he carried it into his new room and began to unpack with unsettling thoughts.

A/N: Yeah so I'm not promising anything about when the chapters will come up because I keep having really bad writers block. But I hope you liked this one and I will get the next one up ASAP! Please R&R, it would make me very happy! Cheers!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

About a whole month had passed and problems began to come up. Being the end of November and going into December the weather was becoming colder and colder each day. One day the temperature was nice and cool and by the next morning the thermometer read closing in on twenty.

"Sirius!" Sarah yelled from the living room.

"Yes, my love?" Sirius replied walking into the living room from the bedroom while pulling a sweater over his head.

"It's freezing!" she said.

"Well it is winter," he replied, "why don't you put on something a little warmer?

"A little warmer? _A little warmer!_ Sirius, do you realize that I'm not only wearing my robe but a sweatshirt, a long sleeve shirt, sweat pants and socks and I still feel like I'm turning into an ice cube!"

Sirius walked over to her and rapped his arms around her waist. "Well then why don't you take them off and I'll warm you up, hm?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

To his dismay, Sarah pushed away from him saying, "Sirius not now, I'm not in the mood or any condition to be doing things like that." She stopped at the window and stared outside with a gloomy look on her face. Knowing that if he didn't do something he would regret it later, he decided to take the initiative and go comfort her. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist again and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you look very sexy like that."

She looked at him through the windows reflection and for a split second he thought he saw a smile start to form on her face. But whatever Sirius thought he saw he knew it wasn't a smile when she said to him, "So you think I look good fat?"

"What? No, no I didn't say-"

"Oh, so I am fat!" she accused him. Pushing him off her she turned to face him. "You think I'm fat!"

"No! Sarah I never said that you're fat!"

"So then what is it? If I'm not fat what is it then?"

"Nothing! Sarah you look fine. So you're just a little big-"

"A little? A little! You call this a little big!" She turned sideways so he could see her visibly, practically beach ball sized, round stomich. "Girls my age are not supposed to be this big!"

"Well, honey, you're pregnant," Sirius tried again.

"All thanks to you!" Sarah pushed past him and began to head towards the bedroom.

Sirius stood there in shock. "What are you talking about, all thanks to me?"

Sarah stopped and turned to face him, "Well you're the one who has the sperm!"

"And you're the one with the eggs! If you've forgotten, Sarah, it takes two people to have a baby. It's not like a raped you, or anything."

"You might as well have!" she turned to walk away again.

"What?" Sirius was beyond angry now. All he was trying to do was help, to find out what was bothering her and all Sarah was doing was accusing him for saying and doing things he never did.

She faced him again, clearly annoyed by now, "You heard me! I didn't want to become pregnant but you're the one who couldn't keep your hands off me!"

"Oh, don't act like you're the innocent one here! You didn't try to stop me and what makes you think that I wanted you to become pregnant! I didn't plan this behind your back! Do you think we even have the money to have a child right now?"

"Why don't you go and get a fucking job then instead of sitting on your ass all day!" This time Sarah succeeded in leaving the room but Sirius followed her. He wasn't going to let her get the last word in.

"If you're going to bitch at me about getting a job I should have all right to tell you the same thing!"

Sarah was in the middle of the room when he said this with her back facing him. She flung her head back, laughed, and turned so she could say to his face, "I would Sirius, trust me I would, but there's a big problem with that. Maybe it's because I'm fucking six months pregnant! I wouldn't be able to get hired anywhere because I would have to go on leave soon anyway!" Sirius had forgotten about this point, he didn't know how but he did. Not being able to think of anything to say he just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. "That's what I thought," Sarah said. "Can you just leave now, I really don't want to talk to you any more."

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you either!"

"Fine then leave!" Sarah yelled and Sirius saw tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

If it were any other circumstance Sirius would have apologized and tried to comfort her. At this point though, Sirius was so mad, not only could he not stand being in the same room with her, but he couldn't even stand being in the same house with her. So, leaving her standing there with tears running down her face, he left her to go collect his thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Sirius sat on the couch in the living room of James and Lily's house. He held a pillow clutched to his chest and refused to show anything more than a scowl on his face. James sat across from him, looking at his best friend and feeling very worried for him. Sirius had told him about the argument he had with Sarah mere hours before and for once James was speachless. He couldn't think of one thing to say that would comfort his friend.

"I can't believe she would say things like that," he continued. "Now that I know what she's really feeling I don't know what to do. I'm devastated, James. Just last month I felt like the happiest mad alive. I had the perfect home, I was dating the perfect girl and we were about to start a family, but now I'm just confused."

Before James could reply to this, they heard Lily's voice from behind them, "Why are all men so stupid?"

They looked over and saw her standing in the doorway of the kitchen with an apron on. She had been in the middle of cooking her and James dinner when Sirius had come over with his problems. Lily hadn't been in the room for the explanation but she was able to hear the whole conversation from in the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean, that girls are smarter?" Sirius asked, annoyed by her remark.

"About girl things we are, obviously." Lily walked fully into the room and stood in between the two boys. Facing Sirius she said, "You have to keep in mind, Sirius, that Sarah is pregnant. She's obviously going to be hating herself right now because she's as large as a beach ball. Constant thoughts are going to be going through her mind about the whole situation and she's always going to come up with the worst conclusion. She's going to be thinking that because she's pregnant and so big that you don't love her as much and that you're just going to leave her for another girl. This is going to be doubled especially since her mother told her you would. She just doesn't want her mother to be right."

"But I did tell her I thought she looked good," Sirius interjected, "and she just blew me off."

"No, you told her you thought she looked "sexy", which is totally different than her looking beautiful. I'm sure if you used a word like beautiful she would have took it differently. She probably thought all you wanted was a piece of ass and since she wasn't feeling up to it she also thought you would just leave her to hook up with someone else. What you need to do is go home and fix this."

"I don't wanna," Sirius replied very childish.

"Stop being a wimp, Sirius! You have to do this or else nothing will be the same between you two." Lily went to go back in the kitchen and as she was leaving she said, "Oh, and Sarah also makes another valid point. Get a job, the both of you."

"What!" James called out, which made Lily stop in her tracks.

Turning to look at them both again she said, "Yes I said both of you. Sirius you need to get a job because you are about to be a father in the next few months. Babies are expensive and you want to have a good start. Also you both are grown men now. You're out of school and you need to start making your own money, especially if you want to keep a roof over your head," she looked pointedly at James and then added, "I'm going to go look for a job as well so don't even start to say that I'm a hypocrit." She turned her back to them again and as she reached the door that lead into the kitchen she announced, "Oh, and dinner's ready James," before disappearing from sight.

Sirius stood up, "I should leave you now. I never thought I'd be saying this but, Lily's right, I need to go make this up to Sarah."

James stood up and walked him to the door. Right before he left James gave him some advice of his own, "Go buy her some flowers or something to make it up to her. Also, if you want, we'll both go job hunting in a day or so."

Sirius smiled at the suggestion, "Thanks James, you're the best." Giving his best friend a hug good bye he left for the store and then for home.

25

Sirius opened the door to the apartment. He stuck his head in and looked around. There was no sight of Sarah and Sirius hoped that she was still here. If she wasn't there was only one place he knew she would go and he hoped against hope that she didn't. For some reason he still didn't trust Sarah around Peter, but even more so when she was upset with him. Not that she would do anything but for the fear that Peter would. He slipped into the room and quietly closed the door. Hiding the flowers he bought for Sarah behind his back he called out, "Sarah, are you home?"

A shuffling noise came from the kitchen and in mere seconds Sarah came rushing into the room.

"Sirius! Where have you been?" For a moment he thought that she was mad at him until he realized the look on her face was not anger, but relief. He hesitated for a moment, walked over to her and pulled the flowers out from behind his back.

"These are for you," he said. "It's my way of apologizing. I was being a complete prat earlier and I didn't consider your feelings at all."

Sarah smiled at him and took the flowers. "Sunflowers," she whispered, "my favorite." Looking from the flowers, into his eyes she said, "Thankyou, but you shouldn't take all the blame. I was being extremly moody earlier and-"

"As you should be. You are six months pregnant after all." There was an awkward silence between them which was broken when Sirius said, "James and I are also planning to go job searching in a day or so as well. You were right, again. I should start looking for a job so I can support us."

Sarah's smile became wider, "I love you so much, Sirius." Happy to hear these words, Sirius pulled her close, not caring if the flowers became crushed. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her. After they pulled apart, Sarah cleared her throat, for she was on the verge of tears, and said, "I made dinner. It's a little cold but I wasn't sure when you would be coming back so I just made something anyway. I can always reheat it. It might not taste as good but it's better than nothing, right?"

"I'm sure it's still delicious," Sirius replied with a smile. "Let's go eat."

25

"Well, Mister Potter, you seem qualified," a wizard at the ministry of magic was saying. "You're grades from Hogwarts before your seventh year were pretty decent and your grades from your last year were excellent. Not to mention juggling being Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Also your O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T scores were phenominal." James smiled at the compliment and the Ministry worker looked from the papers in front of him to James. "It would be foolish of me to turn away a young promising man such as you. We would be proud to have you in the Auror training unit." The man stood up and so did James. They shook hands and James said, "Thank you, sir."

"Training begins next week, Monday morning bright and early. Be here by seven a.m sharp." With those words James walked out of the room very thankful that it was over with. The whole interview he felt as though he would vomit all over himself.

Stepping outside the office, he turned and saw Lily waiting in a chair by the door.

"Well?" she asked standing up anxiously.

"I got the job," James said not able to supress a wide grin.

"That's great!" Lily exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck in a hug. Pulling away she asked, "So both you and Sirius will be working together?"

"Well, we're both in training together right now and hopefully we'll both be accepted at the same time. If that's the case then we will be working together." Looking around James added, "Where did Sirius and Sarah go?"

"Oh they went to get lunch," Lily replied, "I wanted to wait for you but Sarah really couldn't wait much longer."

"It's okay, we'll go and get lunch now."

"Alright," Lily laced her fingers with James' and they walked for the exit so they could go and get lunch.

25

Sirius and Sarah sat outside a little restaurant just down the street from where the Ministry was located. They were having a celebratory lunch after Sirius' interview at the Ministry for a position in Auror training. Sarah had gone along for support and comfort, in case he didn't receive the position. Fortunately he did and now that it was over he had realized how hungry he was. Trhoughout the whole lunch, though, something was bothering Sarah. At the table across from them sat a man that looked very familiar and yet she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen him before. It was annoying Sirius to no end because his back was facing the gentleman and Sarah wouldn't let him turn around to see if he could figure out who it was.

"He'll see you and then it will be very awkward when he comes over and asks what we were staring at," she had put it simply which Sirius still didn't get. There was still a chance that he would notice Sarah staring at him. Obviously she hadn't thought about this and when Sirius went to point it out she just made a face at him and said he wouldn't notice as obviously. It was also annoying because Sarah was too busy trying to remember where she had seen the man before to pay much attention to Sirius.

"When you're done gawking at the man behind me, please let me know so that I know I can speak."

"I'm _not_ gawking," Sarah replied looking at him for a split second before her eyes went back to focus behind him. "Maybe I went to muggle school with him," she began to say in a low tone. "He looks too old to have been in my grade but maybe he was in a higher grade." Sirius sighed and began to move the food on his plate around. Sarah gasped, "He's getting up!" and she began to act as though she had not been staring at him for the past half hour. As the gentleman walked past their table he dropped something on the ground. After he had passed Sarah bent down and picked it up. "It's a business card," she said as Sirius looked at her curiously.

"What does it say?" he asked looking back down at his plate. _At least she'll finally figure out who this bloke is,_ he thought. When Sarah didn't reply Sirius looked up at her and the shocked look on her face. "What is it?" he asked, truly curious this time.

Sarah remained looking at the card, looked behind her where the gentleman had left, and back at the card. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

"Can't believe what?" Without a reply Sarah got up from the table and left Sirius sitting there. "Sarah! Wait!" Throwing down some money on the table he followed her out the door. It was a good thing that Sarah was pregnant and couldn't move as fast as she used to or else he probably would've never caught up. As soon as he got outside he saw her standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking from side to side. "Sarah, what is it?" Sirius asked again.

"I have to find that man," she said sounding determined.

"But why?"

"Because Sirius," Sarah said turning to face him, "I think that man was my father."

"You're what?" Sirius asked in shock. Sarah hadn't seen her father for years but to have forgotten what he looked like completely was a shock. Without a reply though Sarah began walking down the street and Sirius had no choice but to follow. Shortly they had caught up with the gentleman and Sarah said, "Excuse me! Excuse me, sir!" The man turned around to face her and her words became caught in her throat for a moment. There could be no mistaking that this man was her father. Even though Sarah looked an aweful lot like her mother she still had some traits of her father which she could clearly see on his face. She was just surprised how much he had changed since she had last seen him eight years before, it was no wonder why she couldn't quite remember who he was.

"Yes?" he asked very politely.

"I- I think you dropped this," Sarah pushed the words out and held up her hand to hand him back the business card.

"Oh, thank you," he replied and turned to walk away but Sarah wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

"Sir," he turned back and faced the couple again, "I think you dropped that card purposely."

He smiled at her, "Why would you think that?"

"Because no wizard in their right mind would purposely drop a Ministry business card in front of a muggle couple."

The man smiled wider, "I knew you would be too smart for me, Sarah."

There was an awkward silence before Sarah said, "Dad?"

Sarah's father nodded, "It's me honey."

"But, you look so-"

"Different? I know, but everyone changes once in a while." He eyed her for a second before saying, "We both should know about changes though. You sure did let yourself go a little, didn't you?"

Sarah blushed crimson and said sheepishly, "Dad, I'm not fat, I'm pregnant. It's about to be my sixth month to be exact."

Sarah's father clutched his hand to his chest and, with wide eyes, said, "You mean I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I must say that this is one of the happiest days of my life."

A wide smile spread across Sarah's face. "Really?" she asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I mean mama totally freaked out. Kicked me out to be exact."

Mr. White waved his hand at those words, "You're mother is too uptight. Of course she wouldn't understand." Suddenly he noticed Sirius standing next to Sarah. "Who is this young gentleman?" he asked.

"This is Sirius Black, daddy," Sarh introduced him and he held out his hand which Mr. White shook.

"Black... Black... Are you by any chance related to the infamous Black family? Or are you a muggle?"

"No, no I'm not a muggle," Sirius replied, "Unfortunately I am related to the Black family."

Thismade Sarah's father laugh, "Glad to hear it." He tok a long look at the couple, "Well Im glad you bth are happy together, at least. I know I haven't been around a lot after the devorce, and I'm sure you understand but if you guys need anything, anything at all, you can always ask me for help."

Sarah smiled, very relieved that her father was taking this all so well, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, sweetie." He looked down at his watch and said, "I better be off or I'll be late." Handing the business card back to her he said, "Keep this in case you ever need to get ahold of me. it was nice meeting you, Sirius, and nice seeing you again Sarah." Giving them both a quick hug he tunred and left them standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

25

Remus slumped down on a chair in the lobby at the Ministry of Magic. Unlike James and Sirius, Remus did not have a good day. While James and Sirius only aplied for one job, knowing they had to be a shoe-in, Remus applied for several. Also while James and Sirius were accepted into their jobs Remus was turned awa from every job he applied to. Some were nicer than others but mostly they flat out told him they weren't interested. Not because he was underqualified, he was more qualified than James and Sirius combined, not to mention he had very good social skills. No, the reason why he was turned away by so manh positions was because of his condition.

"Can I help you, sir?" Remus looked up at the woman who was speaking to him and almost made an audible gasp.

"You're that girl!"

She smiled, "I prefer to think of myself as a young woman but girl isn't wrong either."

Remus blushed at his outburst so he cleared his throat and explained, "I mean, you liev across from me now."

"Oh yeah, I saw you the other day."

"Yeah," remus said nodding his head, "You know, I had no idea that you were a witch." The girl smiled and laughed, but it wasn't a bad laugh. She wasn't mocking him, it was more of a 'that's pretty weird' laugh. "What?" he asked interested.

"Well, I just find that odd since I knew who you were."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're Remus Lupin, friend of James Potter and Sirius Black," she laughed again at the look on his face. "Don't look so surprised, I was only in the grade above you." That's when Remus realized why she had looked so familiar the other day.

"I remember now! You were a Ravenclaw and hung around with that Lindsay girl! You're Racquel, right?"

"Yup," she said with a smile and held out her hand, which he took, "So what are you here for?"

"I was looking for a job but I seem to be not as qualified as I thought."

"how? From what I remember you were Prefect and surely Head Boy."

Remus shook his head, "No, James became head Boy."

Raquel looked shocked by this news, "Really? I thought you were a shoe-in!"

"Me too, me too."

Racquel noticed how sad Remus looked, even thogh when they first started talking he began to cheer up.

"Hey, do you want to go get lunch? I'm off in a few minutes."

Remus began to smile again, "Sure."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please R&R! Cheers!


End file.
